Cupcake VS Kitten
by Sweetie-Do
Summary: Amu and her best friend move to another school 24 hours school when amu has to share a room with Tadase and Ikuto. Utau has to share a room with Kukai. Will Amu fall for this pevered boy? Rated M for later actions. AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Do: Omg this is so exciting! I hope you don't mind my grammar, not my best point..**

**Ikuto: right just start the story where I can get on with Amu**

**Amu: Sweetie-Do isn't like that ._. **

**Ikuto: boring story than!**

Do: I am building up your relation, I'm not letting you sleep with amu in the first chapter...

**Ikuto: Then hurry up on get on with the next chapter's!**

**Do and Amu: *sigh***

Chapter 1

'Hello there! My name is Amu! I'm 17 years old and in about a few weeks I'm turning 18. Today I'm moving to another city!'

*** Amu POV ***

'Amu come on! We are about to leave without you!' Utau yelled at me.

'Coming!' I gave my room the last look and closed the door. I didn't like moving but I had no choice. I live with Utau, my best friend, in a apartment in the city. My family have passed away in a accident, and the only one I have left is her. Utau also doesn't have family. Her father and mother left her of for adoption. Why were we moving? Utau needed another school, but the school she needed wasn't were we were living until now. So we are moving to a city with that school. Because we didn't wanted to look for an apartment there we decided to take a school were you have to live.

'AMU! GET OVER HERE!' Utau yelled from the car.

I walked down the stairs and got in the car.

'I'm so excited!' Utau said to me with a big smile.

'I'll let you know how I feel like moving when I know it'

Utau and I gave our house a last look and then drove away. After 2 hours driving..

' Utau you need to take the second street'

'Hai!'

'Utau…?'

'Yes?'

'That was the second street' I said with a sweat drop on my head

'IF YOU ARE COMPLAINING DO IT YOUR SELF!' Utau yelled out

' oke fine! Sorry, just take the next one please…'

After 5 min. we were complete lose..

'Utau? Do you know where we are..?'

'Of course I know! We are at the street with the tree'

'Every street here has a tree!' I yelled at her

'Fine I don't know where we are!'

'Stop the car I'm coming to ask somebody' I said

Utau did as I said and I got out of the car. I decided to walk into the store called Cute Cup. When I got in I saw it was a cupcake store.

'Hello there! Can I help you?' A guy in a cute pink uniform asked to me. The guy had cute brown eyes and blond hair.

'uuh.. yeah, maybe you can. I wanted to know where I can find the Tasmia Academy?' I asked with a light blush.

'Yeah sure, want a second I will draw it for you.' He got out paper and a pen and started to drawn. While he was doing that I was looking in the store, every looked really cute and delicious.

'Her you are!' He handed me the 'map' with a cute smile.

'Thank you'

'So why are you going to that school?'

'My friend and I are moving to this city and this is the school we are in to' I told him

' Really? I'm at that school to! My name is Tadase!' He smiled and gave me his hand.

'My name is Amu'

'So what year are you in?'

'The second year, silver it's called right?'

'Yes that's right, I'm a silver to, well maybe I'll see you at school then'

'yeah maybe, thank you!' I was about to walked out when I heard him calling my name

'Amu?' I looked around and saw Tadase holding a cute cupcake and blushed light.

'Here, you can have it for your way to the school'

I looked at the cupcake, it was a red one with pink glitters on it and a small heart

'Thank you' I blushed so I walked out of the store fast. When I got in the car a Utau gave me a strange look while looking at the cupcake.

'You go in to ask the way and come out with a cupcake?'

'I got a map for the way and the cupcake I got from the boy who was working there, Tadase'

'Oeeew amu! You are only in the city for 5 min. and already have a love'

'It's not like that! Now just drive!' I blushed and wanted Utau to drop it.

'Fine..'

After a few minutes we were at the school. It was a big white mansion. The placed looked nice and there were people walking in uniforms.

'Can I get you bags miss?' A guy asked. I assume it was a guy who worked here.

'Yes, take all our bags to our room please' Utau said to the guy.

'Come on Amu, we have to get to the direction.

As we walked into the garden of the school, I looked my eyes out. The was a big fountain and small tables and tree's. As I was looking at the garden a guy came up to me and grabbed the cupcake out of my hands (yes I was still holding it) and he begun to EAT IT! What the hell was into this guy!

'What the hell are you doing!' I yelled at me

He looked at me and when he finished the cupcake he smirked at me.

'Belief me I did you a pleasure, that cupcake was disgusting' He said calm

'I don't know that do I? Because YOU EAT MY CUPCAKE!' I was getting a bit angry at this guy. He just eat my cupcake and stayed calm

' You'll get over it' He padded my head and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Weird guy I thought. He had blue hair and was talk and skinny.. Anyway were is Utau? When I looked around I saw here looking into the fountain.

' Utau?' I asked

'Look amu! How beautiful!' Utau said to me

After a minute looking into the fountain we decided to walk to the direction again

'What happened to your cupcake?' Utau asked me looking at my empty hands

' I don't want to talk about it….' I said sad

We were at the direction.

'Excuse me? Where can we find Miss Honya? Utau asked to the woman behind the desk.

The woman didn't say anything and just pointed at the door. We decided to walk to the door. When we were inside we saw a small blond girl with hair until her feet with a red ribbon inside it.

'little girl? Were can we find the Miss of the office?' Utau asked the girl with a baby voice. The girl turned red.

' I AM THE MISS OF THE OFFICE!'

'HUH!' Utau and I said at the same time.

'Well for now then. My mother is at a business trip, I'm Miss Rima'

'Well Miss? How old are you?' Utau said while looking at how high she was

'I'm 17 years old! ' The girl was named Rima was angry because Utau keep treating her like a little child.

'Just tell me why you are here?' Rima asked us

'We are new students here..' I said to her.

' O right Miss Utau and Miss Amu?

'Hai'

'Utau her room is number 56 en Amu her room is 31'

'Wait, we are not sharing a room?'' Utau said surprised

'No, and I am too little to change that kind of stuff' This was the girls revenge of getting back at Utau for calling her a child.

'Here are you keys'

Utau took the keys and was angry but decided to not say anything, we just walked out of the room.

'Well.. I guess we could just go to watch our rooms, text me when you're done packing oke?' I said to Utau.

'yeah I guess..' Utau walked away with one key

I looked at the numbers on the door what was 1. I got up the stairs and found number 10. I walked to the end of the hall and took a left turn and found number 30. I walked one door further and found number 32. Where the hell was number 31 then. I signed. A guy with a football in his hand was walking in my direction.

'Need help?' He asked with a big smile.

' Yeah I'm looking for room 31?'

'That's a tricky one.. You need to walk to the end of this hall and then take a right turn. There is only one room number 31. But your lucky it's a big room!'

'Thank you so much!'

'I'm Kukai by the way'

'I'm Amu'

'Well Amu, good luck with your room' he gave me a wink.

I walked in the direction the guy told me. When I entered the room there wasn't anybody. It was a big room with 4 beds, 2x 1 person and 1x 2 persons. The 2 persons bed was taken because I saw clothes and stuff around it and one of the single beds was also taken. I guess I have to share a room with other persons. My bed was in the middle of the other beds, I saw my bags were already there. As I was walking by the big bed I felt someone pushing me on it so I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was looking into deep night blue eyes. This guy was on top of me on the bed. When I blinked a few time I saw it was the guy form eating the cupcake.

**Do: I hope you liked it!**

Ikuto: Why the fuck is Tadase is my story ._.

**Do: well I just thought that she first need to hate you and than fall in love with you.. and Tadase is the first one she liked but that is going to go wrong..**

**Ikuto: so that gay guy get's the girl first :o YOUR ARE A TERIBALLE WRITER!**

Amu: I like the story! If I would love you from the beginning it would be boring..

**Ikuto: so you DO love my amu?**

**Do: if you like it please leave a comment! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Do: Here is the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: I was the one who pushed amu on the bed right?**

**Amu: it obviously isn't Tadase..**

**Ikuto: am I going to do it with amu here?**

**Do: No.. ikuto you are a perverted.**

**Amu: I am not going to sleep with you until I like you**

**Ikuto: we will see… we will see..**

Chapter 2

As I was walking by the big bed I felt someone pushing me on it so I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I was looking into deep night blue eyes. This guy was on top of me on the bed. When I blinked a few time I saw it was the guy form eating the cupcake.

'What are YOU doing here?'

'No no! The question is what are you doing in MY room?' He smirked at me

'Did you get in to surprise my for a Special Treat?' The way he said special I know what he meant, that was sex.

'HELL NO! Now GET OF ME! ' I yelled at the guy

'And why would I do that?' He asked me still smirked at me

'Because she asked you to get of her' I looked at the door and saw the blond guy from the cupcake store, Tadase.

'Of course, he is always stopping my fun' The guy on top of me rolled his eyes and got of me. I quickly got of the bed.

'So Amu, what are you doing here?' Tadase asked me

'Well.. this is my new room..' I saw Tadase looked with to big happy eyes at me and the OTHER guy with a smirk at me.

'So amu, do you want to sleep next to me?' The guy came closed and blew softy air to my ear. I turned red.

'NO! I'm fine sleeping in a single bed!'

'Too bad.. I really could use someone to get a little fun with'

'Amu? Just ignore him.. do you still need to pack?' Tadase asked me

'Yeah I do.. '

' Oke, Ikuto and I are going out then. Be sure you are at 6 six in the eating room oke?'

' Yeah sure! Thank you' I smiled at him and he smiled back. Tadase pushed Ikuto out of the room and closed the door behind the two of them.

'So Ikuto he.. he is such a perverted guy.. but Tadase is kind of sweet..' I said to myself while packing out my stuff

**Utau POV**

When I found my room I stepped inside the room. There were 2x 2 persons bed's. The first one was already taken. The other bed was still empty. I hope I don't have to share it with somebody I thought. Will I was unpacking my stuff I heard someone coming into the room and dropped something I turned around to see a guy who just dropped his football. The guy was looking at me with an open mouth, what was with this guy?

**Kukai POV**

I just opened the door and found this gorgeous girl unpacking her stuff in MY room. OMG SHE IS GOING TO BE MY NEW ROOMMADE. When she looked my way I dropped my football by accident. She had beautiful eyes, they looked a bit irritated at me but still beautiful.

'Uhm hello..?' The girl said staring strange at me

I then realised I was staring at her, I blinked my eyes a few time to get back to myself.

'uuh Hi! You are the new roommate..?' I asked

'what does it look like?'

She was a bit angry but is just couldn't get over how gorgeous she was..

'So who is my other roommate?' The girl asked hopefully at me

'Just you and me for now' I said while smiling at her

'I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH ONLY A GUY! WHAT KINDA SCHOOL IS THIS!' she yelled out

I didn't mind it.. I mean I had her a for myself..

'I'm calling Amu..' The girl said while getting her phone.

'Amu?' I said surprised.

'Yeah.. why?'

'I just ran into her at the hall way she needed to find her room. You know her room is with my best buddy Ikuto'

'So if Ikuto trades room with me I'll have a room with Amu! OMG ask him that for me!'

I didn't had to say that, I didn't wanted her to trade..

'Uuh yeah sure I'll ask him later' a bit sad

'Thank you!' She was so happy that she gave me a small kiss on the cheek and then left the room. I felt myself turning red..

**Utau POV**

I am going to call amu right away!

'Amu! AMU!'

'Yeah what's up?'

'I just have great news!'

'You have a nice roommate?'

'No not really… more a weird one.. he was staring at me for 2 minutes.'

'Then what is the great news?'

' We can get a room together!'

'Really! How did you do that?'

'Well that weird guy said he knew you from the hall and that his buddy was in your room. So if that buddy Ikuto trade with me than we are in the same room and they are in the same room!'

'That's great! Where are you know? We have to go to the dinner room'

' The stairs. See you there?'

'Oke!' We hung up the phone and in a few second amu was at the stairs.

**Amu POV**

'Come on!' We walked into the eating room an lucky I saw Tadase waving at me. We walked to him and sat down.

'Hi Tadase! This is Utau, my friend'

'aah cupcake boy..' Utau said while looking at him. Tadase turned a bit red

'Yeahh.. you can call me Tadase. So amu did you unpack yet?'

'Yes I'm all finish, but Utau said that we maybe can switch room'

'What do you mean?' you saw a bit disappointment.

'Well if Ikuto trade with Utau that she will be I the same room'

'So you are staying in the room where you are right now?' He asked a bit happier

'That's the plan' I smiled at him

' Sorry to intrude, but not gone happen' I looked up and saw Ikuto standing there.. He and Kukai got on the table.

'Why not? You can have a room with your buddy, and you don't like Tadase so you don't have to share a room with him anymore' I said to Ikuto who was sitting beside me

'Yeah but that would be no fun. Come on Amu you only have just meth me and already want to leave me?' He said with a sad face

'yes' I just said short

'Amu! That hurts!' He said with a hurt face

I rolled my eyes. This guy was so annoying.

'Can you please made your friend trade with me?' Utau asked at Kukai. She was putting her breast so that they were bigger and more released. I made Kukai red and stuttering

'W-Well That's N-Not really m-m-y choice..'

Utau rolled her eyes and sat back normal, Kukai signed

'O come on Ikuto, why don't you wanne switch room's? You are never in our room you are always at Kukai's room' Tadase said to Ikuto

'That was before this little strawberry walked into my room' Ikuto said while smirking at me

'Just to get this right! I will never like you Ikuto! So you get over it!' Amu said angry to me.

'We will see amu.. we will see..' Ikuto said while moving his face really close to me.

I looked into his eyes for a second. He had dark blue night eyes… Then I felled my cheeks turning red and stood up.

'Utau come on, were leaving!' I said while grabbing Utau her arm.

**Do: I hope you liked it!**

Ikuto: Why the fuck is Tadase is my story ._.

**Do: well I just thought that she first need to hate you and then fall in love with you.. and Tadase is the first one she liked but that is going to go wrong..**

**Ikuto: so that gay guy gets the girl first :o YOUR ARE A TERIBALLE WRITER!**

Amu: I like the story! If I would love you from the beginning it would be boring..

**Ikuto: so you DO love my amu?**

**Do: if you like it please leave a comment! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Do: Well here is Chapter 3! I am trying to get the writing fast after each other..**

**Ikuto: yeah so I can sleep faster with AMU!**

**Amu: PERVERT!**

**Do: I'm just gone start the story…**

Chapter 3

**Amu POV**

Utau and I were sitting at the fountain

'Weird guy's here huh?' Utau asked me

'Yeah you could say that..'

'So do you like your rooms?' The girl from the office Rima came to us

'Not really' Utau said rolling her eyes

'Well.. my mother makes the rooms, I don't really have anything to do with that' Rima said

A silent moment went by

'So who are your roommate's?' Rima asked a bit nervous

'I'm with Tadase and Ikuto and she is just with Kukai'

'Your with Ikuto? Better watch out. He is flirting with everything that is a woman.'

'Yeah I kind of thought that already.. *sigh*' I said

'And what about this Kukai boy?' Utau asked, I could here she was a bit interested

'He is the best friend of Ikuto, but he isn't as bad as Ikuto. He always have one girl he like and Ikuto have like the hole school..'

I signed again, why was I up into his room

'But Tadase is really nice, he always helps me with working out in the garden' Rima said to comfer me a bit

'Well it is getting really late already we could go to our rooms and getting some sleep'

'Alright..' everybody said bye and walked to their rooms

**Utau POV**

When I walked into the room I didn't saw anybody. I was just walking into the room. I really wanted to take a shower so I took off my shirt. Just then, out of the bathroom Kukai walked in, he only was wearing a towel around his waist, I could see he was sporting a lot because he had an amazing body. He was drying his hair with another towel and looked then surprised up to me. Just then I realised I was in my bra. I turned red and started stuttering

'D-Don't Look!' I yelled out to him while I was turning away and found something to cover up my bra.

'You are saying that to me? You were checking me out!' Kukai said with a big smile

'Of course I wasn't! now cover up that!' I yelled and pointed at his abs.

'You don't like it?' Kukai asked her coming a bit closer witch made her turn even more red

'W-What Ever.. I-I'm going to shower' I walked fast to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I heard Kukai laughing from the other side of the room. I took a shower and made sure he was asleep before I entered the bedroom again. I looked at him, he was sleeping and was using the hole 2 persons bed. It was kind of funny to see, if felt myself having a small smile. I quickly shaking my head and got in my bed for some sleep.

**Amu POV**

I walked into the room and saw Tadase turning around and smile at me. I also saw Ikuto lying on his bed ready a magazine, his eyes were looking my way beside the magazine. I rolled my eyes and walked to my bed

' Amu? Do you want to take a shower first?' Tadase asked me

'Amu? Do you want to take a shower together?' Ikuto asked me

'Thanks Tadase' I ignored Ikuto and walked in to the bathroom. When I was under the shower I heard the guys yelling at each other, well Tadase more yelling at Ikuto. When I entered the room again they were quiet. Tadase picked up his towel and walked into the bathroom. I just walked to my bed and made myself ready for sleeping.

'So Amu?' Ikuto said while lying on my bed with a big smirk on his face

'get of my bed..'

'Did you ever had 'fun' with a guy?' Ikuto said with a even bigger smirk. I got very red.

'J-Just get of my bed!' Ikuto stared to laugh really hard

'So you haven't!'

I just rolled my eyes and turned my back at him, not smart.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me up the bed. I was sitting up him. He then packet my wrists and my hands near his head so that our faces were really close. I was surprised that he did that so fast and looked into his eyes, which were gorgeous blue.

'Wanne try I?' He whispered to me

I took my a few second before I knew what meant, then I got red all over

'NO! now let me go!' I tried to pull away but he was kind of strong. Instead of letting me go he made us switch of position, I was under him right now.

'o come on amu, I'm sure you would like it' He said he was starting to kissing my neck. I couldn't bring a word out, I felt my body heating up.

'Ikuto please stop..' I finally could bring out

He stopped kissing my neck and looked up at me for a moment his lips moved closer to mine and then he stopped.

**Ikuto POV**

I heard Tadase putting out the shower, in a few second he would walk into the room.. He wouldn't be happy to see this. A moment again he already was flipping to be because I was flirting with Amu. I looked into Amu her eyes, they were honey colour but I also saw something new, not hate or irritation. She liked that I was kissing her neck, she wouldn't admit it, but this was her weak spot. Maybe that could be useful sometime. I didn't say a word and got of her, I dropped myself on my own bed an started to read a magazine again. Amu was sitting on her bed now a looked surprised at me. Then the bathroom door went open and Tadase came in the room. I didn't say anything and decided to get some sleep.

**Do: If you liked it please leave a comment!**

**Ikuto: Why did I stop :|**

**Amu: Because you sometimes can be sweet :)**

**Ikuto: hell no ._.**

**Do: guys… please..**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Sitting next to HIM

**Amu POV**

The next morning is was getting up for school. I saw that Tadase was already done and walked out of the door. I looked at Ikuto's bed and saw he was sleeping like a cat on his bed. Time for me to dress up, i got into the bathroom. When i was done i walked out of the bathroom, and of course Ikuto was leaning at the door and looking right into my eyes.

'Of course..' I rolled my eyes and moved to the left, Ikuto still in front of me moved also to the left.

'I missed my little strawberry this morning when I woke up'

'Well to bad for you but i don't really like perverted cats!' I said to him while narrowing my eyes.

'Aaah my little Amu! Look at use, we already have got names for each other' He had a big smirk on his face. Moved to the right and he moved to the right to.

'Could you please get out of my way!? I am going to be late..'

'What are you? A nerd? You couldn't be seriously considering to go to the first school day?' He said it like I was insane even considering to go to school today

'Of course I am going! I want to have a good seat in the classroom'

'Hmm' I was he was thinking about it and then moved away. I took my change and walked quick to my bag and walked out of the door. When I was walking down the hall I saw Kukai.

'Kukai! Wait up!' I yelled at him while running to him. I didn't really know if i was running from my room or just because I saw someone i know

'Yo Amu! How are you?' He said when I had reached him

'I had better mornings...'

'Yeah me to, like not going to school' He said with a sad face, it kind of made me laugh

'Where did you leave Utau?'

'She was already gone when i got awake so no idée..'

'really? That's strange.. I always have to kick her out of bed' I said to Kukai. Kukai started to laugh really hard

'I can see the picture of that right in front of me' He said while still laughing. Now the picture also came right into my mind and I also started to laugh.

'While had a good laugh?' We looked in front of use and saw Utau standing with her arms over each other and a face like thunder.

I tried to stop laughing but that just made it worse, also for Kukai. So we were standing there laughing like idiots with a extremely angry Utau in front of us.

Utau grabbed my arm a pulled me with her. When we were in front of the class room I had finally stopped laughing. We opened the door and found that all the seats where filled with people, except 3. We were still a bit surprised. Kukai walked into the class room and got a seat. There were only two seats, one next to Kukai and one next to Ikuto. Utau looked at me and quickly walked to the seat next to Kukai. I was a bit surprised because i thought she didn't like him that much. But then again who wanted to sit next to Ikuto.. Talking about it.. He was looking at me with a big smirk on his face. I got into the seat next to him.

'Oh Amu I am so happy that you are sitting next to me!'

'How did you do this..?'

'What do you mean?'

'You can't tell me that the whole class just decided to go early to the class out of himself?' Ikuto smiled but didn't say anything. The teacher was walking in to the room.

'Hello everybody! I am your new teacher, Tsukasa Amakawa' He kind of looked like a big Tadase to me.

Then more people were walking into the class.

'Uuh.. This is class F7, is everybody in F7 here?' The teacher asked.

Every student stood up except Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Tadase and me. The other student took their seats.

'Ok, now that that is done, we are going to start the lesson' The teacher continued.

Ikuto leaned to me and whispered into my ear 'It's not your class, it where my friends who were sitting down'

Then it hit me, he had called his friend to sit down here already so that i wouldn't have another choice than to sit next to him.

'Uuh Tsukasa?' I asked him

'Yes?'

'Can I change my seat?'

'No i'm sorry, you are going keep this seat. You are in front now and all the other seats are at the back. I rather have my students right in front of me' He smiled softly to me.

Well... this was the beginning of a bad school year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Teasing, teasing and a lot more teasing

**Ikuto POV**

After i got Amu to sit next to me in every class i was sure she wouldn't forget me this year. Now all i have to do is make us sit at the same table at lunch every day, and i know exactly how to do that.

There he was, sitting and eating his sandwich properly. He even had a napkin with him for eating. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kukai who was standing right beside me.

'Well here we go..' Kukai sighed. I know he thought i was crazy for teasing Amu so much but i just couldn't help it.

'Yo Tadase! Mind if we join you?' I asked him but didn't wait for his answer and sat down.

'Yes i do. Sharing the same room with you is already a hell. I don't really want to see you out of my room to' He said and had an angry face on him.

'Well there is the problem. You see... I like this little strawberry. And i know for sure she is going to chose a cat over a cupcake guy.'

'You are comparing yourself with a cat?' He asked me while razing his eyebrows.

'No, Amu is comparing me with a cat' I said while winking at him

'I said PERVERED cat... it's about the perverted, not about the cat...' I looked behind me and found Amu looking a bit angry at me. Utau sat down next to Kukai and Amu next to Tadase, unfortunately.

'I thought you two didn't liked Tadase..?' Utau asked Kukai

'We decided to give him a second change' I said quickly before Kukai could mess this up.

'Yeah right..' Tadase said

**Amu POV **

This guy was making me crazy! First he ate my cupcake without asking, second he had to be my room made, and now he is forcing me to see him every were. I just have got to ignore him..

'So Tadase, what are you always doing next to school?' I asked him

'Well if I don't have to work at HappyCupcakes, I mostly go to the park and..' He stopped talking because I wiped a bit of Tomato of his face. When he stopped talking I just realised what I did, and turned red.

'I'm sorry! I just did it automatically!' When i said that Tadase had a little smile himself and turned a bit red.

'It's ok.. Don't mind it'

**Ikuto POV**

What was that? Amu automatically touched him?! Ok that is just no good! And that they were red right now was even worst! I had to do something about it tonight, at the party.

'So.. Everybody is going to the party tonight?'

'Party? I Didn't even know there was a party... Amu did you know?' Utau asked

'Now i didn't.. what kind of party is it?'

'The ones with a lot of alcohol and sex of course' I said with a smirk

I saw Amu rolled her eyes

'It's a costume party, it's fun, you two should also come!' Kukai said.. While he was more talking against Utau than Amu.

'Maybe.. I don't really think we got something to dress us..' Utau said

'Nope we don't, so unfortunately we can't come Ikuto' Amu said against me.

'Aaah! No more Kitty Cat for me, Strawberry?' I said with a hurt face.

Amu rolled her eyes again but also turned a bit red, what of course made me smirk.

'If you want to go to the party, I can show you both a few costume shops after school. I am going to the centrum to work so i can show you, if you want' Tadase said against Amu and Utau.

**Amu POV**

'Yeah that would be great. I exactly can use a party right now.. i didn't understand a word of that math teacher'

Kukai begin to laughing while Utau was just smiling a bit, but i know for Utau that just that smile was the same as Kukai laughing out loud.

'Ok, see you at 4 o'clock at the gate?' Tadase asked me while standing up.

'Yeah sure. See you there' Tadase leaved the table.

'So Amu what do you want to do now.. we are free for the next 3 hours..' Utau asked me

'Really? I didn't know.. Where is Tadase going then? '

'He is going to the gardening club.. We all are a part of a club, I am at the soccer club' Kukai told me

'And what kind of club are you in?' I asked Ikuto, just because i didn't see him working in the garden or playing soccer.

'If I told you that.. I would have to kill you' He said to me with a soft voice

'Aah come on Ikuto.. that's just mean.. i am curious..'

'Sorry my little strawberry.. no can't tell'

'Basketball club?'

'Nope'

'Dance club?' Ikuto razed one eyebrow while i was saying that

'Nope'

'I know it! The swimming club?'

'No not really. But were you thinking about me in the water with almost no clothes?' Ikuto said with a seducing tone.

'Not really!' When he said that the picture came right into my head and turned me red, and Ikuto started to smile

**Ikuto POV**

O this was great! When you say something like that everybody always gets the picture right after that.

'The paint club?'

She was getting to closed now with her guessing.

'Nope Amu' I was standing up

'Where are you going? I wasn't done guessing'

'I know, but i have got to go to my club'

'Was i getting to close?' Amu had a soft and playful smile or her face

'Keep dreaming..' I turned my back at her and walked away. I could hear her and Utau laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Alcohol, a party and more alcohol.

**Ikuto POV**

I quickly walked around the corner with Kukai behind me. We were behind a tree now. I looked beside it and turned right back behind the tree.

'Did she saw you?' Kukai asked me

'I don't think so'

I looked beside the tree again and start running to the next tree. When I was there I gave Kukai a sign to start running also.

' They are entering Rose Bella'

We walked from behind the tree and looked right into Tadase his eyes

'What are you two doing here?'

'None of your business'

I looked right into Tadase eyes and he into mine. After a few second he started walking. I knew he had to work so that he didn't had much time.

'Dude he totally knew what we were doing here..' Kukai said

'Yeah probably but he didn't told that to those two. So no problem.. come on!'

We walked into Rose Bella and hide behind a few clothes

'How about this?' Utau held up a nursing costume to show it to Amu

'That's so boring.. probably everybody is gone wear that'

'Aaaammmuuu i don't know what to wear..' She signed and hanging on Amu her shoulder.

'How about this one?' Amu pointed at a police costume

'No I don't like the costume. It's to bleu white..'

'That one?'

'Way to colourful!'

'You know what.. you are going to look for yourself and i am going to look for myself' Amu said while walking to other clothes.

'No Amu don't leave me alone in this! You know I am picky on clothes!'

'You can do this, you are a big girl!'

The both split up and search for clothes. After 20 min. The find each other with both clothes. Amu had a black white maid costume and Utau had a pink cheerleading costume.

'Ok now we try them on' Both of them were going to dress into the costumes.

'Ok we know what we needed to know, now get the hell out of here before we are going to be find out' Kukai whispered to me.

'Your right'

We walked out of the shop.

'Pink he.. I would have thought that Utau would go for more black and white..' Kukai said

'Yeah while Amu is going to be a sexy maid' I said with a smirk on my face.

'Come on, we have got to get dressed and help with the party'

2 hours later

'Are you ready?' I looked at Kukai in his pirate costume and looked at myself in the mirror. I had this vampire costume for a few years and every time i was wearing it I had lucky with the girls.

'Yes! Come on, the cab is waiting' I was about 10 min. To walk but i didn't like walking.. i am more a lazy cat that an action cat.

When we were at the party I saw a lot of nurses, so Amu was right that everybody was wearing that one. The funny thing about this party was that you get a mask at the entrance. So you don't know who was who. Of course we knew this and that was why we followed Amu and Utau so that we could find 'our' girls.

'Good luck! And don't scary her to much' Kukai gave me a wink and disappeared into the cawed.

I looked around but didn't saw a maid anywhere. Maybe she just wasn't her yet. I decided to go the bar. After 40 min. I saw something black and white moving from front to the back. I decided to follow it. When I was following the black and white thing I looked into a room and saw Kukai talking with a few friends and getting drunk. I laughed because he couldn't even stand right because of all the alcohol he had. When i looked before me I saw that I have lost the black and white. I signed and walked back to the bar.

'You can't find her, can you?' I looked up and found a guy dressed like a little king

'No and you also can't find her right?' I said to him

'Why do you always dress like a vampire? I don't think girls really like people who bite other people'

'I know exactly what every girls likes, and it's not a cupcake boy in a kiddie king costume'

Tadase always was dressed as a king, just like I always was a vampire.

'Want to bet that i find her first? I know more about her than you, so i could better guess what she is wearing'' I started to smile

'Ok, you're on. What is the price?'

'The one who find her first can have a whole weak with her without seeing the other person'

'Deal!'

I could easily win this, i knew she was a maid and he didn't. And then I saw her, a maid walking up the stairs. I quickly followed her. When I looked into a room I saw Drunk Kukai walking to a pink cheerleader. I guess he did find Utau. I quickly followed the maid into another room. When i found her i grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear  
'I got you little strawberry'

When she turned around i looked into purple eyes, not honey brown.

'Ikuto?'

'Utau?!'

'Yes...'

'Why are you not wearing your pink cheerleaders costume?!'

'That's Amu her costume! I would never wear pink.. Why would you think that?'

So that means that Amu is the cheerleader.. And drunk Kukai didn't know

'Can't talk now.. Gotta go!' I rushed to the rooms to find Kukai before he would do something stupid. Got him! He was driving the cheerleader, Amu, into a corner. I run up to him and...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, a big fat Hangover

**Kukai POV**

I slowly opened my eyes.. I had such a head ache. I saw light.. The sun is guess. Then i felt that something was sitting on my bed. I slowly felt.. A hand.. A arm.. It was a person. I opened my eyes a little farther. Utau! Utau was sitting on my bed, that's a good thing. Wait.. An angry Utau was sitting on my bed.. that's not a good thing.

'Morning..' I slowly sad.

She was looking outside the window when she turned around to me.

'How are you feeling?' She said with a big angry in her voice

'Besides the head ache, I think I feel pretty good.. I mean.. last night was kind off..'

'Kind off what?! Kind off Amazing!?' She was kinda angry yelling at me.. I totally didn't understand anything of this..

'Why are you angry? I am sorry I kissed you but..'

'YOU KISSED ME?' Ok now she was even angrier..

'YOU DIDN"T KISS ME!' She still was yelling

'Wait what?'

'YOU KISSED AMU!' My eyes shut right open. I kissed Amu? There was no way..

'No No.. I kissed you, the pink cheerleader..'

'Why do you and Ikuto assume I was a pink cheerleader.. Amu was the pink cheerleader'

I started to get dizzy..

'WHAT! Why did you change? In the store Amu had a maid costume and you a cheerleaders!'

O god, maybe i couldn't better say that.. Now her face was like thunder.

'YOU WERE SPYING ON USE?'

'Well apparently were not very good at it...'

'Amu always looks out my clothes and i always look for her clothes! We always switch!'

'So.. then it is your fault that i kissed Amu!'

'No It's not! If you hadn't drunk so much than you would have seen that that wasn't me!'

'Wait so you are angry at me because I didn't kiss you?' I started to smile and she turned red

'NO! I am angry at you because you DID kiss AMU!' She was angry and yelling at me and then she left the room.

I let myself fall into my bed again. I kissed Amu.. Utau is mad.. Ikuto probably would kill me for kissing his girl.. What about Amu..? My eyes opened wide! What is she thinks I like her.. What if she likes me!? What a mess..

Just when i thought this couldn't get any worse my door opened

'I am so going to kill you!' I heard two voices at the same time. I found Tadase and Ikuto yelling at me. Funny because then never were gone agreed on something, but this time they were on the same side. I was on the wrong side..

'Morning..'

'How could you do that!?' Tadase yelled

'Amu has got brown eyes and Utau purple! How can you mess that up!' Ikuto yelled

I waited a few moments for both of them to stop yelling..

'Guys.. I didn't wanted to kiss Amu ok? I was so drunk that I didn't even look at the eyes colours..'

'O great.. So you stole her first kiss when you didn't even like her like that?' Tadase signed.

Ikuto and I looked at each other

'First Kiss?' Both of use

'Yeah.. you didn't know?' Tadase asked surprised

'Not really..' I said while rubbing my head

**Amu POV**

I was awake... not that i could have had a lot off sleep this night.. Everything was just so weard.

*FLASHBACK*

'Why do we have to wear masks?' I asked the guy at the entrance.

'It's an tradition'

'Ok, well come on Amu, let's dance!' Utau pulled me to some room to dance. After a while we saw a pirate who had drunk a lot and was laughing out loud.

'I bet that is Kukai, he is the only one who is laughing that loud' I said against Utau. I knew she liked him a bit, but she would never admit it.

'Then who of them is Ikuto?' Utau asked me

'I don't know.. maybe he isn't with him?' We both laughed.

'Why don't you say hi to him?' I asked her

'Maybe later, first I am going to the bathroom.. later!' She walked away.

I didn't really know anybody, then I saw Kukai looking at me. Who he had drunk a lot. I smiled at him. He smiled back and started walking at me.

'Hello Beautiful' Woo his breath was all alcohol. He started to push me into a corner. Because he was so drunk I didn't wanted to push him away, I was afraid he would fall and hurt himself. I was a vampire looking our way. Then it happened..

Kukai kissed me. Just out of nowhere.. I didn't really knew what to do. After a few seconds the vampire pulled Kukai back. I was a bit in shock... I looked into the vampire's eyes and found out that they were blue, deep blue.. IKUTO!  
'Ikuto?'

Then Utau came running in

'What happened?' She saw Kukai knock out because of the alcohol in Ikuto's arms and me in shock.

'Uuh.. I...'' I didn't really know what was happened..

'Kukai drunk too much.. '

'Yeah I can see that' Utau started to smile

'Stop smiling! He kissed Amu!' Ikuto yelled at her

I don't know why he was yelling.. but Utau stopped laughing..

After that Ikuto took Kukai home and Utau and I decided to go home also.

*END FLASHBACK*

And then here I was. I found Ikuto coming into this room that night, I pretend to sleep. I did the same when Tadase walked in. This morning I heard Ikuto whisper to Tadase what happened. I still pretend I was asleep when they both left the room.

My First Kiss..

When i entered this school I would have thought it would have been Tadase.. Maybe Ikuto with one of his tricks. But Kukai... he didn't really crossed my mind.

I got up from bed and looked outside of the window. I saw Utau, Ikuto and Tadase sitting on the grass and talking. Funny, that were the last persons who I thought would even be together like that.

There was a light knock on the door

'Come in' I said

The door opened and i found Kukai standing there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, Are you two dating?!

**Amu POV**

'Kukai..' I notice my voice was really soft.

'Can I come in..? I want to talk about last night with you'

I just nodded and sat on my bed. He came sitting next to me and looked me into the eyes.

'Amu... I am so sorry about last night. I was way too drunk and I really thought that the pink cheerleader would be Utau.. So I was just looking at the outfits.. If I would have know that you and Utau chose each other's clothes and then switch..'

A bit silent for a few seconds

'It's ok' I don't know why but I felt sorry for Kukai.

'Really..? That easy? You are not going to yell at me? I mean you can.. everybody already had yelled at me.. So bring it on!'

'I don't want to yell at you.. It wouldn't make a different'

'Tadase told me today that that was your first kiss... And if I could I would gave that one back to you..'

'But you can't... I know'

'Do you want to hear about my first kiss?' Kukai said with a smile to me

'Was it that bad?'

'O hell yeah!'

It kind of made me smile again

'It was my last year at my previous school. And had this huge crush on this beautiful but bitchy girls. So we had a school trip to the forest. When it was dark outside we had to do some school assignments. The teacher teamed us up, which made me happy and her made because she wasn't with her friends. When we were walking for a while and she was still whining about not being with her friend. For that moment I couldn't take it any longer. I kissed her. She then slapped me and begun to yell. Because of that the teachers came running out to use with a night lamp. She told them she just felt something beside her leg. The teacher left and we didn't say a word anymore. The last day of trip she came to me, she told me that she just was surprised I kissed her and that she really liked me. I told her that because of her screaming I thought she didn't like me and I have fallen in love with another girl. She didn't took that to well and started yelling at me. Then Ikuto came up, I didn't knew him back then. He told me that she was whining and should move on. He also told her that every boy was the same and they were all out of one thing, sex. The girl walked away and never spoke to me again...'

'Why would Ikuto say that?' I asked

'Well, he was and is still thinking that that is true. He thinks even looking at a girl and smiling to a girl is just to get sex with her.'

'That's sick..'

'Maybe..'

'You agree?'

'No.. but I think he just never have liked a girl before'

'Hmm... he Kukai? Why did you look for another girl if you had a big crush on her?'

'I didn't.. I just told her. I was scared that she would never trust me and that she would started to scream when I tough her again.'\

'Ok, so your first kiss was worse.. My kiss was taken by a drunk friend who wanted to kiss my best friend...'

'I am so sorry Amu... But the girl of my story her kiss was taken by the same idiot..'

I started to laugh.

'It is because you're so funny and nice that i maybe can forgive you'

I let myself fall into the bed again. Kukai came hanging a bit over me.

'Good! Because I am not gone stop stalking you until you forgive me and we are good friends again!' He smiled

Right then the door went open and Utau and Ikuto walked inside. Because of that i quickly for up but forget that Kukai was hanging above me. Our heads bumped into each other.

'Auww!' I yelled out

'WERE YOU TO KISSING AGAIN!?' Ikuto yelled out

'ARE YOU TWO DATING?!' Utau yelled

I looked at Kukai who was rubbing his head and he looked at me. We both begun to laugh really hard. Which made Utau and Ikuto even angrier.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ikuto POV

'Well? Are you?' I asked

'No of course not' Amu said still laughing

Hearing that i heard Utau sighing and walking out of the room without saying anything.

'Hmmm' I just answered

'Well come on, we have to help taking the decoration of last night down' Kukai said

'And what are you gone do little strawberry?' I asked Amu

'Don't know.. maybe find Utau or take a walk in the park'

'If you get bored, feel free to help us!' Kukai said before walking outside the door with me

Kukai POV

'So you seem a little down..' I asked Ikuto with a big smile

'You shouldn't be so happy.. Utau is still pissed on you, you know what right?' Ikuto asked me

'I will get another change with her.. But Amu is never going to get a first kiss again'

Ikuto looked at me with a deadly look, which made me laugh

'What is so funny?' He asked still looking mad at me

'You know what's funny? I kissed Amu and she forgives me.. If you would have kissed her, she would have killed you!'

'So what is your point about that?'

'That she hates you.. You better find another girl to mess around this year..'

'You like her, don't you?' I saw Ikuto looking to me with a serious face

'As a friend, yes. She is to kind to mess around with for you'

Ikuto didn't say anything for a moment, he was thinking about what I said

'Well... you know what?' He said after a while

'You leave her alone?' I asked a bit suppressed

'Nope, I am going to make sure that she wants me' He gave me a wink and then quickly walked away

'HEE! DID YOU EVEN HEARED WHAT I WAS SAYING?' I yelled laughing at him

'OF COURSE! BUT I AM NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING WITH IT!' He yelled back at me, walking faster away from me

Amu POV

I was walking into the schools garden. I hadn't found Utau so I decided to do some homework. I found a nice spot on the grass in the sun. I sat down and opened my books. After a few minutes i found a shadow above my head.

'Math? I you need help I can help you with that'

I looked up and found a smiling Tadase looking down at me

'That would be great, I am not really getting it'

'But first..' He sat down next to me and opened his backpack.

'Here!' He hold up a cute cupcake with a big smile

'Thank you' I got the cupcake and smiled back at him. We stayed like that for a few seconds, he was smiling so cute!

'You got me another treat again!' We both looked up and found Ikuto standing next to us.

'NO!' I pulled the cupcake away from him before he was getting a change to get it

'How about charing?' Ikuto said while moving his face closer to mind, what made me blush

'NO! Go get your own one!'

'But Tadase doesn't bring one for me..' He said with a said face

'Whatever, go away! And don't touch my cupcake!'

Ikuto looked said at me and then looked again at the cupcake

'And don't look at it! Go away Cat!' I yelled at him

'Aah my little strawberry is using our little nick-names, how cute' He said while walking away

'Uuh Amu?' Tadase said. I looked to him

'Yes?'

'I think you killed your cupcake...' He said a bit said

I looked at my cupcake, it was ruined.. I was so angry at Ikuto that is squizzed the cupcake so hard that it was fallen apart..

'O no! I am so sorry Tadase...' I looked guilty at him

'You can make it up to me..' He said with a red blush on his face

'Really? Sure.. How?'

It was silent for a few seconds.

'You could go on a date with me' He said now blushing harder.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amu POV

'You want to go on a date with me?' I asked a little surprised and a lot red

'If you don't want it's ok, you can say it' He blurred out

'No...'

'No you don't want to go?' Tadase said sad

'No! I mean.. No I don't want to blow it off and Yes I would love to go with you on a date' I corrected myself

'Really?' Tadase said really happy

I just nodded Yes

'Than it's a date! This Saturday?'

'That's fine'

'So have you already been looking for a club to join?'

'Yes but I can't find anything I would love to join..'

'What is Utau doing?'

'Utau joined the singing club, but I can't really sing..'

'How about the gardening club? It's really nice to be outside'

'Yeah it is.. But I don't really have green fingers.. all my plants died' I said, what made Tadase smile a bit

'You know that Rima has a list of all the clubs. And she also has a form that you can fill in that will show you your top 5 clubs..'

'Really? I think I am going to do that'

'You should. I have to go, bye Amu! See you soon!'

'Bye!' I watched Tadase walk away and got up myself. I was going to Rima, she might want to help me.

Rima POV

Knock Knock

'Come on in!' I yelled. I found a pink girl entering my office. What was here name again..

'Hi Rima! Can I ask you something?'

'Sure.. Have a seat' What was her name again.. why don't i know it!

'I want to join a club.. but I don't really have any idée of what club I should join.'

'Aaah so you want to do the from?'

'Yes, if I can'

'Sure' I crapped one of the forms and gave it to her.

'Fill this in and when your done we will take a look at the results'

The pink hared girl took a pencil and started to fill in the form. I did as if I was busy with my computer but ready upside down. Amu, o Jeah! Her name was Amu

Amu POV

What a lot questions.. I could see Rima was reading up side down, but I didn't mind.

'Finished!' I said when I finally had the paper done.

'Let's take a look' Rima read the paper and wrote a few things down

'I see.. So your top 5 is...

Nothing

Swimming

Dancing

Drawing

Boxing

'What does nothing means?' I asked confused

'That your lazy and maybe shouldn't do a club..'

'Hmm.. I want to do a club. But I can't dance or box.. So I guess swimming or drawing would be it than'

'Ok, you can do swimming over 1 hour, want to?'

'Yes sure'

Oke what was I thinking.. I am standing in my swimsuit at the pool and everybody keeps looking at me..

'Oh hi! You must me Amu?' The teacher asked me

'Yes'

'Rima told me somebody was going to join us.. Has you ever taken swimming lessons before?'

'Not really..'

'That's fine, just go with the group than'

AFTER LESSONS

'Amu? Can I talk to you again?' Teacher asked

'Yeah sure, what is it?'

'Why do you want to do swimming lessons?'

'I want to do a club'

'Well.. It should be different. You should want to swim to join a club, and not want to join a club so your swimming..'

'But I don't really have something that I want to do, but I don't want to do nothing..'

'There are lots of student who aren't in a club.. They are doing other things, why don't you try that?'

'I am really bad at swimming he?' I asked sad

'You don't enjoy swimming, that more important'

'Ok I will try to do no club then..'

'Good luck Amu!'

'Thank you'

Ok, so no club then. I am going to look for that tomorrow.. But I have no idée what other people are doing then. I was walking down the hallway when I bumped into somebody

'Yo Amu!'

'Hi Kukai, what are you doing?'

'I am just finished at the soccer club, I am going to Ikuto now'

'To his club? Tell me, what club is he into?'

'He didn't tell you he?'

'Nope, he didn't wanted me to know'

'Then I am not going to tell, otherwise he will kill me..'

'Aaah come on.. i want to know!'

'Why don't you see for yourself?'

'uuuh ok, were is he?'

'Room 401, but I changed my mind. I am going to tease Utau! Bye Amu! Good luck!' And then he just ran off.

Room 401 right? Well I don't really have anything to do so why not..

When I was before the room I heard nothing. I wasn't even sure if there was somebody inside. I got up on my toes and looked inside the window. There were too boys sitting, one of course Ikuto and the other one had green hair and glassed.

The guy with the green hair was drawing something he was seeing thro the window. I looked at Ikuto, he was drawing something but he was standing the wrong way, i couldn't see what he was drawing.

'Drawing he... didn't expect that..' I said to myself.

I didn't wanted to go inside that would be weird so I decided to go to my room and read a few magazines.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Amu POV

I was reading my magazines on my belly on my bed when suddenly someone was laying on top off me. I sighed

'Hi Ikuto..'

'Hello my little strawberry, are you reading pron?' He whispered into my ears

I looked at my page and saw a girl in bikini

'No... I am reading a NORMAL girls magazine'

'Girls he?' He grabbed my magazine and roll off me, next to me on his back.

'HE!'

'What? If I read this magazine I know how you think'

'And then what?'

'Than I know exactly how you would react on something I say'

'I don't like the idée of that.. Give it back!'

I tried to grip my magazine but failed a few times. I tried again and feel Ikuto graph my wrist and pull my on top of him. The magazine let he fall on the ground

'I like this view' he put his arms under his head and kept staring at me.

'what the..' I still was a bit surprised

He put his knees up so that I was falling forward. I putted my hands beside his head because otherwise I would fall on him. My face was now inches away from his face.

'You look so cute when your surprised' he said while looking into my eyes.

I couldn't tell if he was teasing me or if he was telling the truth.

His head was moving closer to my head, he is going to kiss me, i thought. I closed my eyes very hard and then..

He bite my ear.

'Huh?' I only could bring out

'You thought I was going to kiss you?' He laughed out

'No! Of course not!' I turned red

'If I would kiss you, you would know that for sure little strawberry' He winked at me

'You IDIOT!' I started to slap him. He gripped my arms and turn use around , he on top.

'There is no need for you to get angry, you weren't rejecting me!' He said with a smirk on his face

'I couldn't move because you hold on to me!' I got even more red

'You know that's not true... Do you want me to kiss you Amu?' He asked seriously

Then he suddenly listens and was staring right in front of himself, after two seconds he got off me and jumped on his own bed with a magazine. Then Tadase entered the room. HOW THE FUCK COULD HE HEAR TADASE COMING!?

'Hi Amu'

'huh O hi Tadase'

'Are you ready for our date tomorrow?' He said smiling to me. I could feel Ikuto looking at me over his magazine

'Yes of course, what time?'

'11 am at the gate?'

'Sure'

The next morning I was walking to the gate, I already saw Tadase standing there.

'Morning Amu!'

'Morning Tadase, what are we going to do?'

'How about walking to the Centrum for lunch?'

'Sure' I smiled at him

Then it was awkward silent.. We were walking for about 5 min.

'So Amu?'

'Yes?'

'Did you want to Rima?'

'Yes she gave me the advice to don't do a club at all.. Maybe she is right'

'That's too bad.. If you want to join the gardening club your still welcome'

We were walking inside the park to get to the Centrum now. Then we saw Rima and Ikuto walking. Weird..

'Yo Rima!' I yelled out at her

'Hello Amu and Tadase' She said while walking to use with Ikuto behind her.

I thought for a second that I saw her blush when she said his name, but i'm not sure

'Hello Rima, how are you?' Tadase asked her

'I'm fine, thank you. How about you two?' She asked back, blushing again a bit

'Great! What are you two doing here?' I said

'Well we are just talking' Ikuto answered

'About?' I asked

'None of your business' Ikuto said while looking the other way, how rude!

'*sign* about the school of our parents' Rima said

'Your parents also have a school?' I asked Ikuto

Ikuto ignore me so Rima answered

'His dad has.. What are you two doing?' Rima asked more to Tadase then me

'We are just walking to the Centrum' Tadase said, which confused me because I thought this was a date

'They are on a date, Rima' Ikuto said. So it was a date, thank god

I saw Rima her eyes turn said and then I knew it for sure, He liked Tadase!

'Oh well.. have Fun!' She said while turning away with Ikuto who was following her.

Tadase and I started walking again.. I felt sorry for Rima

'So how well do you know Rima?' I asked Tadase

'On school not so well, but our parents are always at each other's parties so next to school I know her pretty well'

'Do you like her?' I stopped walking and looked at Tadase who also had stopped walking

'Why do you ask?' Tadase

'I was wondering.. '

Silent... I started to get nervous

'So...' I asked again

'it's complicated'

Silent again..

'So there is something going on.. otherwise it can't be complicated?'

'Can we just talk about something else?'

'No I want to know.. If you feel something for her we shouldn't go on a date..'

'I don't feel anything for her'

'Why didn't you told her that we were on a date then?'

'SHUT UP AMU! I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT' He yelled at me

I was quit shocked and didn't say anything

'Now.. can we continue our date?' He asked calm like nothing happened, I just nodded yes and started walking again

I never thought that Tadase would yell at me.. It was kinda freaking me out


	12. Chapter 12

Amu POV

My date with Tadase was terrible.. He pretended the hole date that nothing happened.. Now I was in my bed but couldn't sleep. I was staring into nowhere. I looked to my right and saw Ikuto looking at me. I frowned at him. He did the same to me. I rolled my eyes and he just kept looking at me. I turned away and looked to my left. After a few minutes I heard someone getting up and walking to the door. I pretend to sleep but looked anyway. Tadase, he was leaving the room. Click. The light when on.

What the fuck!?' I yelled

When my eyes got used at the light I was Ikuto standing before my bed.

'What do you want?' I asked crimpy at him.

'Why aren't you all happy and blushing and smiling?'

'Why would I? It's in the middle of the night!'

Ikuto rolled his eyes

'I mean not right now, but after you got back from your date with Tadase' He said while raising one eyebrow.

'Ooh that...' I looked at my hands.

'Yes that.. What did he do to you?' He asked me while sitting on bed.

'Nothing ok? Look I am smiling again' I putted on a fake smile, which everyone could see was fake

'Did he hit you?'

'What!? no of course not!'

'Then what Amu?' I looked up, Ikuto was calling me Amu.. That was strange. Also his face was serious

'He yelled at me..' I whispered

'Tadase? Can he even yell?'

'Apparently'

'Why?'

'After you and Rima left I asked a few questions about his 'relationship' with Rima.. After a few times no answering he yelled at me to shut to up..'

'Weird..'

I looked at my hands again. A few seconds of silent has passed.

'How do you hear so well?' I asked him and looked up.

'What do you mean?' He asked surprised

'You always know exactly when someone is coming'

'Oh you mean when we are having a moment' He said with a big smirk, what made me red of course

'Hahaha, that's a secret my little strawberry' He said with a wink. I kind of made me happy that he wasn't calling me Amu anymore, that was weird... He got up from my bed and turned around again

'Maybe I can find out something about Tadase and Rima, I'll let you know. Now go to sleep'

'Thank Ikuto.. Goodnight'

Next morning I woke up in a empty room. It was Sunday.. what am I going to do today..

*Ring, Ring, Ring*  
I looked at my cell phone and saw it was Utau. She probably wanted to know how my date with Tadase go... I really didn't feel like telling her but did pick up the phone anyway

'Good morning Amu!'

'Morning Utau'

'Do you want to go to the park today?'

'Uuh yeah sure..' I said a bit surprised

'See you there at 11 am' She said before hanging up the phone.

I looked at the clock. Half past 10 already! I got to hurry. I jumped into the shower and dressed myself. When I walked into the hallway I bumped into a few girl.

'Aren't you Amu?'

'Yes.. who are you?'

'We are Dina, Kelly and Jessy'

'Hi, nice to meet you'

'So how is it to share a room with Ikuto?' Kelly asked. I looked at the girls . Their eyes where shinning because they were talking about Ikuto.. Fan girls

'It's ok, not that bad..'

''BAD?! Are you crazy! I was murder someone to sleep in the same room as him for one night!'

Let's hope you don't kill anyone I thought..

'Why? He isn't that great..'

'Have you seen his eyes.. And the way he always is starring into the space.. I heard someone say that he is thinking about deep things then..'

'He is a real pervert' I said simply. I felt guilty because last night he was really nice.. But most of the times he is a perverted.

'He is so hot! Last year I saw him kissing with a girl. The way he thought her and talked to her and kissed her. I thought I was going to die only from looking.'

'How many girls has he already had?' I asked curiously

'Well that depends on how you look at it.. the Ikuto year girl or the one night girls or the one night kiss?'

'Wauw.. What is the Ikuto year girl?'

'Well in the beginning of a school year he always choose a girl where he can play with year. And this time I think I actually make a change. I have talked to him for 3 nights over the past 3 weeks.'' Dina said proudly

'ok.. and the other two kind of girls?'

'That are just girls who get lucky for one night.'

'But when he has a 'year girl' he doesn't have any other girls anymore right?'

'Of course he has! It's Ikuto! He can get 10 girls at one night if he wants' Jessy said to me as if I was crazy..

'Wauw.. That's really sick..'

'You just don't understand how hot and mysteriously he is!' Kelly said

'Nope I don't.. and I don't every think I am going to understand that' I said while walking away

I saw Utau sitting on a park bench and tapping her finger nails on her other arm.

'Hi Utau!'

'It's 12 o clock! You better have a good reason to be so late!?'

'I was still in bed when you called and I walked into a few strange girls..'

'How strange?'

'They were crazy about Ikuto and hoping to be his year girl...'

'What is a year girl?'

'That was what I asked. A girl who he can play with all year, but he can also kiss and have sex with other girls'

'Wauw...' Utau said

'Yeaah...'

'So... do you want to be Ikuto's year girl?' Utau asked me with a normal face

'NO!OF COURSE NOT!'

'Well I heard he was kind of interesting into you'

'I don't want to be a girl where he can have other girls next to..'

'So you want to be my girl, just when I have no other girls?'

I looked up and saw Ikuto smirking at me right in front of me.

'That was not what I was saying!' I said while turning red

'Ooh my little strawberry, am I making you blush?'

'No your not! You are irritating me!' I said still red

'I can do so much more with you if you would let me'

'You Pervert!'

'Hahaha' We looked beside us and found Utau laughing

'Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!' I said to her

'You to are so cute together'

'No where not!' I looked at Ikuto who was looking happy with Utau's conclusion.

After a few moments of silent's

'What are you axially doing her Ikuto?' I asked him

'Nothing really.. How about you?'

'Utau asked me to come to the park'

'Yes I did.. how are you doing Amu?' Utau asked me

'Fine.. why do you ask?'

'Ikuto told me about Tadase and your date yesterday..'

I looked at Ikuto who was sitting in the grass before us with one leg up where his head was leaning on. He was looking into nowhere.. Just like those girls said I thought

'Ooh.. That..'

'Didn't he said anything about it this morning, like I am sorry?'

'He was already gone when I woke up'

'That's weird.. I am surprised you even got some sleep'

I looked at Ikuto who was only turning his eyes to me for a seconds and then looked away. He wasn't thinking he was listening to what Utau and I were talking about

'So what are we going to do today?' I asked Utau

'Well that is why Ikuto is here.. I am going to the movie with Kukai, but I don't want you to be alone after what happened yesterday'

'You have a date with Kukai? Wait what? Ikuto has to baby sit me? Utau I can take care of myself'

I saw Ikuto have a little smile

'First, I don't have a date. We are just going to a movie. And secondI know you can, but I don't want you to be alone today'

Then I saw Kukai walking our way

'Am I late?' Kukai asked

'Nope, just in time' Utau said

'Shall we go then?'

'Bye Amu, take care! Ikuto, I know where to find you so behave!' Utau said before walking away with Kukai

'Soo.. what are we going to do?'

'I know a few things we can do.. But you would probably turn red and yelled pervert at me.. '

'True!'

'Why don't you think of something then?' He asked me

'I can say what we can do today?' I asked surprised

'Yes.. Already got something in mind?'

**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEE WHAT THEY COULD DO, WRITE A REVIEUW WITH YOUR IDEE! I don't have any right now xD**


	13. Little note

Dear reader,

I get a lot of notes about my mistakes in grammar, which I don't mind.  
The reason why I started to write a story in English is to get better at the writing.  
I have one of the worst forms of dyslexia. I live in the Netherlands so that's also the language I speak best.

Don't get me wrong. I don't mind the notes from you, I am just telling you this so that you know

I am going to update soon! I get a lot of reviews for an amusement park..

See you soon!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Amu POV**

''Soo.. what are we going to do?'' I asked Ikuto

''I know a few things we can do.. But you would probably turn red and yelled pervert at me.. ''

''True!''

''Why don't you think of something then?'' He asked me

''I can say what we can do today?'' I asked surprised

''Yes.. Already got something in mind?''

''Maybe..''

''Well tell me''

''How about.. we are going.. to...A water park?''

''With this weather?'' We both looked up to the sky. I was kind of getting dark, probably rain.

''I guess not then...'' I said sad

'' Come on, I got a idée''

''What then?'' I asked surprised

''You will see, come on'' I followed him to a car, which was an BMW (I don't really know If you know that kind of car, but it is expensive)  
''Your car?'' I asked a bit surprised

''Nope, we are stealing it for today''

I looked shocked at Ikuto

''I'm kidding! It's my car, now get it''

I got into the car but didn't really believed that this was his car.. When I got in I kind of believed it. The hole car was very luxe and modern. And on the front there was sitting a cat which his head was moving when the doll moved. I gave the head a little push so it moved, it was really funny.

''Your such a little child''

''Am not!''

''Yes you are'' He said while smirking a bit

''It's your car when a doll of a cat is standing in!''

''I told you it wasn't my car''

''Yeah right.. That's why the seats are blue like your hair and eyes''

''Aah! Does my little strawberry knows my eye colour?'' Ikuto said while smirking

I turned red and looked to my right.

''Just drive ok''

To my surprise he was a good driver, but I still didn't trust him. He didn't wanted to tell me where we were going. That reminded me of the club.

''He Ikuto?''

''Hmm?'' he was paying more attention to the other cars than me, which was a good thing

''You never told me what kind of club your doing?''

''I know..''

I already know that he was painting thanks to Kukai, but I wanted him to tell me.

''Will you tell me know then?'' I asked him

''Not a change''

''Why not?''

''Why don't we make a deal?''

''uuuh... ok.. what kind of deal?'' I saw him smirking when I said that

''If you kiss me for like 5 seconds, I'll tell you what kind of club I am doing'' He was still smirking

''Hell no! That's not worth it...''

''Hahaha, how come your are so... rebellious against me? I never did something to you''

''Because 90% of the things you say are sexually''

''Where here''

I totally forgot to look where we were driving to. It was a big orange building

''What is it...?''

''A pron scene'' Ikuto said smirking to me

''IKUTO!''

''Haha Kidding! It's an amusement park but then inside. Good for use because it is starting to rain''

I looked at Ikuto, he drove all the way here just because I wanted to go to a park. He can be nice sometime

''Are you coming strawberry, or are you gone sit in the car for the hole day?''

''I'm coming! Wait for me!''

**Several hours later**

I let myself fall in my bed, still smiling. I had a really nice day with Ikuto in the amusement park. I still can't forget his face when he dropped his ice cream, so funny.

The door of the bedroom went open but I didn't notes it because I was still thinking about my awesome day

''Hi Amu''

I got up from lying to sitting and found Tadase have entered the room

''Oh hi Tadase''

''Am I interrupting something? You looked kind of dreaming''

''No not really...''

''So... how was your day ?''

''Fine, and yours?''

''Not so great..'' Tadase went to sit next to me

''Amu, I am sorry for yesterday. I just kind of freaked out. You know, Rima and I know each other already for a long time. And our parents want us to be a couple but I don't really want to.. And I also don't really want to talk about it..''

''Yeah that last point I already got yesterday''

Tadase turned to me and gripped my hands

''I am so sorry Amu, I never should have lost my temperature. Will you give me a second change?''

I look into his eyes that were kind of begging me. I putted up a small smile

''Sure''

''Great! How about this Saturday?''

''I can't.. I already got plans with Utau. Sunday?''

''Fine by me'' He gave me a big smile and got up

''See you Sunday Amu-chan!'' He said while leaving the room

''Sunday.. '' I whispered to myself..

Ring Ring Ring

''Amu here'' I answered my phone

''Yo Amu! It's Kukai here!'' the happy boy said

''Why do you have Utau's phone?'' I asked a bit surprised

''My phones battery is running low..''

''Aaah''

''So Amu, What are you doing for dinner?''

I got one eyebrow up

''Dinner? Don't know yet..'' I looked at the clock, 6 PM

''Do you want to join Utau and me? We are going to a restaurant in town''

''Uhm no sorry I think I'll pass''

''AMU! You have to come!'' I heard Utau yelled at the background and then got her phone from Kukai

''Sorry but I am just back and I don't want to walk to town right now''

''Just back? What have you been doing with Ikuto then?''

''We went to an amusement park''

''YOU WENT ON A DATE WITH IKUTO?'' Utau yelled out

''NO OF COURSE NOT!''

''Yes you did! Let me guess, he drove and paid for the tickets, you had a great day, he drove back and you are still smiling.. right?''

Ok that was true but it is different than Utau thinks

''That doesn't mean it's date!''I said to her

''What is?'' Ikuto was just walking into the room, I turned red like an idiot because Utau and I were talking about him

''Got to go Utau! Have fun with dinner!'' I quickly hang up before he could hear Utau talking about him. Ikuto looked with a weird look at me

''Was that Utau?'' He asked

''Yes..''

''Why did you hang up so suddenly?'' Ikuto smirked at me which made me red. I didn't wanted him to find out about Utau and me talking about him

''She was telling me about her date with Kukai.. and I don't want you to hear it because you can hear it from Kukai'' I made that up pretty smart

''Why did you yelled that is 'doesn't mean it's a date' then? Because Kukai and Utau did tell they were going on a date, so that's definitely a date'' He got a little closer standing by me, while I was still sitting on the bed now looking up at him and he looking down. I shove a bit to behind, my ankles where on the rand of the bed now

''Uuuh.. You shouldn't eardrop my conversations!'' I was hoping it would work

''No No little strawberry, what wasn't a date?'' He asked me while moving his face closer to mine. I was leaning back a bit because his face was moving really close now

''Nothing ok, just drop it'' I could feel I was totally red. He so wasn't going to drop it

I was leaning so far back than I felt and was now lying on the bed. Ikuto placed his hands next to my shoulders and his knees next to my knees. He wasn't lying on top of me, but more leaning over me.

I was getting nerves and looked at his hand.

''You thought that we went on a date today right?'' He had a big smirk on his face

''Thought? So it wasn't a date'' I whispered more for myself than for Ikuto

''Actually it was a date...'' I looked Ikuto into his eyes a bit shocked. He wasn't kidding this time

''If it was a date, then I should have know it was a date.. And I didn't so it doesn't count''

''You want to know you went a date with me?'' I could see a park in his eyes, not good

He moved his lips closer to mine.. And just before they thought he stopped. His eyes were looking right into mine. I swallowed. Then he moved his lips to my neck and started kissing my neck.

''Ikuto! Don't do that!''

He placed soft and slow kisses on my neck and I could feel my skin heating up with every kiss he gave

He slowly made his way up to my face and stopped just before he kissed my lips

''Why not?'' He asked a bit playful

I panicked. I could feel his word on my lips because they were so close.

''I am going on a date with Tadase Sunday!'' I blurred out. I saw a shock in Ikuto's eyes for a seconds. I put my hand before my mouth. Why did I say that.

''You what?!'' Now I saw anger in his eyes

''He came up to me an hour ago. He said he was sorry and asked for a seconds change.''

''And you gave him one?! You are crazy..''

Ikuto was sitting now on my legs. I got up half, couldn't move further.

''Why? He said he was sorry''

''He could have thought about that before yelling at you''

''He said he was sorry'' I replied myself again. Ikuto got of the bed, put his hands in his pockets and put his not caring face on and stared outside.

''Whatever..''

''Fine'' I got up from the bed and walked to the door, before I could open it, Ikuto pulled me back into a hug. He rested his head on my head. For a few seconds it was silent and he just hold me.

''If that idiot does something like that again, you will tell me, ok?'' It wasn't a real question, more a warning

''Ok''

He lead go of me and jumped on his bed lying on his belly. He grabbed a magazine and start reading it. Weird guy sometimes. I was about to walk out of the room when I looked into the mirror. My neck was red and purple, Ikuto gave me a few sucking kisses (hicky or hickies?)

''Ikuto!''

''Hmm?''

''Why did you do this!'' I was angry at him, how could I go outside now..

''You wanted to know you went on a date with me'' He said while smirking and looking at his 'art' on my neck. I grabbed a pillow and trowed it to his head. He moved out of the way so I hit the wall.

''You are so dead!''

''Tadase is coming, better cover that up'' He said with a wink before reading his magazine again.

''What?!'' I grabbed a scar and put it around my neck just before Tadase entered the room

''Are you cold Amu?'' he said while pointing at my scare. I could feel Ikuto laughing

''Yeah..''

''I think you might get sick because it's really hot'' He felt my head

''You are indeed warm'' He said. Of course I was! I was wearing a scare in the summer..

''Probably nothing. Got to go, Utau is waiting'' I said quickly before leaving the room.

''I am so going to kill you Ikuto'' I said to myself.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Amu POV

I walked down the hall straight to Utau's room. She needed to help me. I pounced on the door. No one answered. I pounced again now a bit harder

''Coming!'' Utau yelled

After a while the door went open. Utau had a slight blush on her face and Kukai was reading a magazine.. While his magazine was upside down

''Am I.. interrupting..?'' I asked

''No of course not! Come in'' Utau said with a bit bigger blush

''Utau you need to help me!'' I showed her the spots on my neck

''Looks like Amu got herself a nice time!'' Kukai said while laughing

''It's not funny! Ikuto did this to me!'' I looked bagging at Utau

''Let me think for a second..''

''So.. Amu.. What where you and Ikuto doing when he did this?'' Kukai said with a big smile

''NOT THAT!'' I felt like crying. Everybody who would see my neck right now, would think I had sex with Ikuto. And with everybody also Tadase.

''Kukai, could you take a walk?'' Utau said with a warning look

''Fine.. I'll ask Ikuto about it!''

''NO DON'T'' I yelled at him but he was already gone

''Calm down Amu, I'll put some make-up on it''

''Tadase is going to flip when he is seeing this...''

''Why do you still care what Tadase thinks?'' Utau said with one eyebrow raising.

''He said that he was sorry today''

''He did?'' Utau said surprised

''Yeah..''

''And then? You told him to back off that it was too late to say sorry?''

I bit my under lip. Why wasn't anyone happy for me that he said sorry

''You gave him a second change he?'' Utau asked me. She was almost done with the make-up

''yeah..''

''Why?''

''Well he said sorry.. And I believe that he didn't do it on purpose''

''fine, but if that idiot is doing the same thing again I'll kill him'' Utau said

I looked at Utau, she almost said the same thing as Ikuto

''Why?'' I asked her

''What do you mean why?''

''Why would you kill him then?''

''Because you mean a lot to me and I don't like it if you get hurt''

I wondered if that was the reason why Ikuto also said that..

''Are you ok Amu? You seem to space out every time..''

''Yeah sorry.. ''

''So, it's done. You should wear your hair not in a tail and maybe a big necklace or a small scare but I don't think anyone would notice''

I stood up and looked into the mirror, you almost couldn't see it anymore

''Thanks Utau!''

''So.. will you tell me now how you got those spots?'' Utau asked with a small smile

''Ikuto kind of had me pinned on the bed and I couldn't move'' That wasn't completely true.. she could move but then again she didn't

''How did he do that?'' Utau said a bit surprised

''Believe me if I told you that he could pin you on the bed without noticing''

''So.. When is your date with Tadase?''

''Sunday. Why?''

''Oeei.. Those spots.. they will be there for a weak.. ''

''WHAT!?''

''Don't worry, I'll gave you make-up so you can cover it up..''

I sighed

''Just make sure it doesn't get wet and you have nothing to worry about'' Utau said with a small smile

''Thanks Utau''

''Do you want to know how my date with Kukai went?''

''I already know''

''How?'' she asked surprised

''You were blushing like hell and he was reading a magazine upside down.. You were totally doing something else with the two of you before I entered the room'' I said with a smile

Utau blushed hard

''Well, the date went indeed well'' She said while smiling back.

I was sitting in the park and reading my book. Utau had told me everything like 5 times about her date with Kukai. I was happy for her that she found someone she liked. I was still going to kill Ikuto, can't believe he did that! Well, now time to relax and don't think of any think, just reading my book.

''I heard his cock is so long and thick that it is the best sex you ever had or ever get''

What the fuck!? Did I heard that right?

''Yes and I also heard that if you have sex with him one time, other sex would never be that great again''

I looked around me and found 2 girls talking and pointing at someone. I slowly looked to where they were pointing at.. and of course it was Ikuto.. Irritating fan girls. I sighed

''I also heard that when he is going to kiss you, he stopped just before your lips thought and looked deep into your eyes.''

He did what? That sounded like what he did to me..

''Also he is like a cat, he can swap you over without even noticing''

Ok, so the fan girls where right about those last two. Does that mean the first one was also true..

Ikuto POV

I was sitting on a bench when I heard some stupid fan girls talk about me with stupid fact they heard. I was about to leave when I spotted pink. Amu. Maybe just a few more moments.

''Yes and I also heard that if you have sex with him one time, other sex would never be that great again''

I saw the pink one moved her head to the two girls. One of them was pointing at me. Amu was following the pointing, I looked the other way. I knew that Amu was listening.

''I also heard that when he is going to kiss you, he stopped just before your lips thought and looked deep into your eyes.''

''Also he is like a cat, he can swap you over without even noticing''

I saw that Amu started to think. She was complete on aware of the world around her. Perfect for me.

Amu POV

I never ever thought about those things.. But those girls where talking about it like it was normal. I don't know if the size of the cock really matters. And Utau also couldn't tell her because she also never had sex. At least, not before she met Kukai. Right now i'm not sure..

I was so into my mind that I didn't notice someone was standing before me. I blinked a few times with my eyes and looked right to a guys pans. And of course the 'special place'.

''Like the view?''

I looked up. Ikuto. Shit! I felt myself getting red. I decided to ignore him and start reading my book again.

'' Were you checking me out Amu?'' He asked playful. Don't say anything!

''You stopped talking to me he?'' He grabbed my book and hold it above his head. I gave him a deadly look but didn't say anything.

''Do you want it back?'' Ikuto said with a smirk.

I stood up and walked over to the 2 girls. Ikuto looked a bit surprise.

I ticked one on her shoulder and pointed at Ikuto. Of course the 2 girls started to yell and run to Ikuto and ask him everything and also touched him. I had a big smile on now. Ikuto looked at me with a deadly look now and dropped the book before walking away.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Amu POV

So I have been ignoring Ikuto for 2 days now. Today was Saturday, only one day away from my date with Tadase. Right now Utau was taking me from shop to shop to shop to shop. Tonight there was another party and Utau wanted to go because Kukai was going there to. That means that I have to go there to. She have already fitted a thousand dresses but still didn't find 'the one'.

''How about this one?'' I putted up a black with dress, she nodded no

''How about this one'' I putted a red one up, she nodded no

I rolled my eyes and signed. Then I walked to a chair and sat down. This could take a while.

''I GOT IT!''

I jumped up, Utau was holding up a red, pink dress with cute ribbons.

''Uuh.. not really something for you''

''I know! It's for you!''

I took another look at the dress

''I don't really need a new dress.. I got plenty enough other dresses already''

''Amu, Amu, Amu.. A girl could never have enough dresses.'' She said while nodding her head.

I smiled a bit, Utau was definitely a shop-alcoholic, but she had good taste.

''Fine but then you have to fit this dress'' I picked up the black and white dress again.

''Fine...''

After a few minutes we both got out of the dressing room with the new dresses

''You look so cute you should take the dress, Kukai will fall for you! If he hasn't yet then..'' I said to Utau

''I'll take the dress, but only if you are taking your dress to''

I looked into the mirror again. It had a deep décolleté, which revealed my nice C cup. But it made you look faster to my breast than face. And it had a nice split on the left, with reviled my leg but no to much.

''Come on Amu! This dress would give every guy a heart attack''

I still needed to kill Ikuto..

''Ok fine, I'll that the dress. Come on, I still want to go look at the pet shop''

We payed for the dressed and walked to the pet shop

''Ooh look Utau! That kitten is so cute!''

Utau normally hated Animals, but I could see in her eyes that she found it cute

''It's ok..''

''It looks so fluffy and though able'' I said while I couldn't get my eyes of the kitten.

''You know why cats always look so though able and fluffy?'' I heard a voice, Ikuto. Great right now..

I looked up at Ikuto with a deadly look.

''It's the hair'' He said with a wink

I thought it over. His hair looked indeed pretty fluffy. Then I looked at the kitten, it was the same. Weird guy with his hair.

''So are you to went shopping for tonight?'' He said while pointing at our bags.

''Maybe'' Utau said

I said nothing while walking farther. I heard Utau following me quick.

''Aah Strawberry are you leaving my behind here all alone?'' Ikuto said with a said voice

I just ignored him and walked further.

''You are still ignoring him he?'' Utau asked me

''Yes, until those spots in my neck are away'' I said a little mad

''That can take a while'' Utau said

I signed again.. Utau was right, those spots will be there for a while

''Why did you wanted to look at the pet shop anyway?'' Utau asked me

''I heard that we can have a pet at are room''

''Really?''

''Yes, but your roommates have to agree with the pet.''

''You think Ikuto would want a kitten?'' Utau said

''I don't think Ikuto is the problem.. I think Tadase.. Last time he saw a cat his disliked it''

''Hmm, why not take a fish?''

Amu thought it over.. A fish.. Some think insider her didn't thought it was a good idée with Ikuto

''Naah.. I want a kitten.. But I'm not really sure if I am going to take on anyway''

Back at school

''See you later Amu! Don't forget! 8 o'clock at the gate!?''

''I know Utau! Bye!''

I walked to my room and opened the door when I looked inside the room I found Ikuto pinning up a girl against the wall. He was looking really angry. Then he noticed me, and let her go. The girl got out of the room very quickly. I wanted to ask what was going on, but I was ignoring him. So I walked to my bed. I felt Ikuto following my moves. Then I heard him that he was lying on his bed.

I looked at the clock. Half past six. I needed to go and make myself ready. I was walking to the bathroom when I found a broken camera on the ground. I looked at Ikuto. Ikuto looked at his magazine. I picked up a pillow and trowed it at him.

Ikuto POV

What the hell was she thinking? I looked up at her. She pointed at the camera.

''If you want to hear the story, you have to ask''

She looked deadly at me and put her arms over each other. I just looked at her breast, they look so much bigger right now. I started to smirk at the view.

Amu POV

''If you want to hear the story, you have to ask''

I so wasn't going to talk. I gave him a deadly look and putted my arms over each other. After a few seconds I saw Ikuto smirking. I followed his look and ended at my breasts. I quickly putted down my arms and turned around. Then I heard him laughing out loud. I picked up my bag and walked into the bathroom.

Ikuto POV

She was so easy to tease. Tonight was going to be another party. And I am going to make sure that she is talking to my at the end of the party. I know exactly how. There is the game, truth or dare. He just had to make sure she was going to join the party. But he knew how. Kukai did everything Ikuto did. Utau did everything Kukai did. And Utau would beg Amu to join the game other which she would be alone. He just had to join the game. He smirked at himself. This plan was going to work.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Amu POV

It was already 8 o'clock so she was running to the gate. She saw Utau waving at me.

''Sorry! It took me more time than I thought it would.'' I said to her

''That fine, come on!''

We walked to the party who was given in some building nearby.

''Yo Utau, Amu, What up!''

We looked behind us and found Kukai running at us.

''Weren't you going to the party with Ikuto?'' Utau asked him

''Yeah but he... Wauw.. You look gorgeous'' He said while still a bit out of breath from the running. I saw Utau having a deep blush.

''Thank you'' She said while looking at the ground

''Anyway, Ikuto already went to the party. He said he needed to do something there''

We walked further to the party, coming there it was the same as the first party. I looked at Kukai, remembering the first party.

''Don't worry Amu, I won't drink too much!'' He said still a little guilty.

I smiled at him, he already knew what I was thinking about.

Tadase was walking our way. ''Hi Amu!''

''Hi Tadase, I didn't knew you were going to this party.''

''I just decided to go, and I'm happy that I went. You look beautiful.'' I blushed a bit

''Thank you''

''Your welcome''

''Come on, everybody is at the back.''

We walked to the back where the kitchen was. There were people sitting on the kitchen and there was a group playing a card game next to the kitchen on the ground.

''Here!'' Kukai gave me and Utau a drink. I could smell it was full of alcohol, but it was nice. I decided to drink very slow.

''Yo'' Ikuto came walking. His look kept hanging at my breasts for a few seconds. Then he moved on to my eyes, who were deadly looking at him.

''You look hot.'' He said with a smirk on his face.

I saw Tadase also give him a 'back of' look.

''I am going to play a game, someone wants to join me?'' Ikuto said

''I will!'' Kukai said following Ikuto

''Amu, come on!'' Utau said while pulling me with her

''Why? I don't want to play a game.''

''Please? Kukai is playing to.'' She was begging me.

''Ok fine..''

Ikuto POV

I looked behind me and saw Utau pulling Amu with her. Just like I thought she would do. Now the rest of the plan.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I just need to think about the next move of Ikuto. Idée's are always welcome **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Amu POV**

So Utau was pulling me to this weird game thing. When we came there, people were sitting on the floor with a bottle in the middle. On girls was flashing her breasts for a seconds.

''Utau, What kind of game is this?'' I asked Utau

''No idée..''

We were going to sit in the circle of people, next to each other

''My turn now!'' The girl who just flashed her breasts said. She spun the bottle and It stopped at some random guy.

''Trued or dare?'' The girl asked him.

''Dare.'' The guy answered

''I dare you to... Get a girls bra in 1 minute! Tick tack, time starts!''

The guy got up and disappeared in the crowd. After 40 sec. He got back with a orange bra holding up. The people around us started laugh and the guys were asking him how he did it.

''Ok, now it's my turn to spin that bottle.'' The guy said, who was sitting back now. The bottle stopped at Ikuto.

''Trued or dare, Ikuto?'' The guy said with a smile on his face

''I'll think I chose a Trued this time.''

''A man! That's not fair! I had this great dare thing made up already.'' The guy said disappointed

''Save it for next time.'' Some else said

''Ok, fine. So.. Ikuto, have you ever been in love before? Real Love?''

''Yes.''

He said Yes? I looked at Utau who also looked a bit surprised to me. Who both would have toughed he would have said no.

''Tell us about it!'' The guy asked Ikuto again.

''No, you just asked if I have been in love before. You didn't asked me to tell about my first love. To bad.'' Ikuto simply said before spinning the bottle.

**Kukai POV**

Ikuto always know is way to talk himself out of something. I smiled softly before shaking my head. I knew that Ikuto has been in love before with somebody. It just didn't end up so well, that's why he doesn't talk about it. That is probably also why he plays with girls around now. Then I saw Ikuto spin the bottle. Then it stopped spinning and pointed at Utau. I saw she was a little scared of this now.

''Well well. Utau, trued or dare?'' Ikuto said with a big smirk

''Uuh...'' Utau was thinking her options over.

''If I would be you, I choose trued. Ikuto always comes up with the pervert thing to do for a dare.'' A random girl told Utau. The girl was right. Last time Ikuto got a dare, he dare the girl to swim naked in the pool form the party for 10 minutes.

''Ok, trued than.'' Utau said and looked straight to Ikuto

''Are you sure? You still can switch now.'' Ikuto said with a serious look on his face.

Utau looked for a second to Amu who was nodding no.

''No. I am sure.''

''Ok fine by me.'' He said with a big smirk on his face now. I could see Utau getting a little nervous.

''Utau, have you ever had sex with a guy before?''

I rolled my eyes when Ikuto gave me a look. Then I looked at Utau who was turning red now. Yesterday Utau and I were kissing in our rooms. And after a few moments, the kissing got more deeper and more intense. We both were getting turned on. I slipped my hand under her shirt at the back. Just when I was about to open the clip of her bra, there was a knock on the door. That was Amu who wanted to show Utau the spots in her neck. So we stopped doing THAT and Utau opened the door.

''What if I don't want to answer?'' Utau said with a bit red face.

''Than you have to do a dare. And I would dare you to have sex with a guy right now.'' Ikuto said with a big smirk. He had pulled on knee up and was leaning his head on that while looking Utau think.

''Fine.. No..'' Utau said now totally red.

''What was that? You said you never had sex with someone before?'' Ikuto said a bit harder.

''Yes ok. I never had sex before. Can we move on now!?'' Utau said still red.

I looked a bit surprised. I really didn't know that. And it seriously wasn't something I had notice before. Utau did her best not to look at me now, that I notice.

**Amu POV**

Why does Ikuto always has to push things so far? I could see that Utau totally didn't liked this on.

Utau spined the bottle. I looked at Kukai who was a little bit surprised and tried to get a look of Utau's face. I looked at Ikuto who was laughing now. He was so going to regret this.

''Amu?'' Utau asked me

I was waked up from my thinking.

''Yeah?''

Utau pointed at the bottle who was pointing at me now.

''Ow..''

''Trued or dare I guess?'' Utau asked me

''No no, girlfriends can't make up each other's trued or dares.'' Ikuto said

''Then what?'' Utau asked him

''You have to point someone on who can make it up for Amu.'' Ikuto said.

''Someone like me.'' He added to it, with a smirk looking in my way.

''Hell no, only in your dreams. You there. What's your name?'' Utau asked a random guy.

''You don't want to know all things I dream of.'' Ikuto said to her with a big smirk.

''I'm Aiko. Trued or dare Amu?'' The guy asked me

''Uhm. Dare.'' I said. I saw Utau giving me a warning look.

'' I dare you to have a tequila shot of a guy.''

(For those who don't know it. The guy is going to lay down with no shirt. You have to lick the salt of the chest. The tequila out of the navel. And the lemon out of the mouth.)

I looked at Utau who gave a 'I told you' look.

''Ok fine. I'll do it.'' I said to the guy.

''Ok, let's go! Come on Ikuto.'' The guy said

I froze. Ikuto? I have to do THAT with Ikuto.

''Wait. Can I chose the guy?'' I said

''No that would be like cheating.'' Some random girl said.

''You heard it. That's cheating.'' Ikuto said with a big smirk on his face. He gave the guy Aiko a shoulder pat. They probably are friends I thought.

We walked to this kitchen, Utau, Kukai and a few other people followed use. with was full of people talking and sitting on the kitchen worktop.

''So the rules are; 1. You have to lick up all the salt. 2. The whole thing has to be done in 10 seconds. 3. You have to bite the lemon, not lick on it. If you break some rule you have to do it over.'' Aiko explained.

I looked at Utau who gave me a look with pity.

I looked at Ikuto again who was still smirking. He did his shirt of while holding his eyes on me the whole time. I looked for a second to his abs. Not too much worked out but you could see he has a good condition.

''Like it Amu?'' He said with a smirk on his face. I looked up to his eyes. I felt myself turn red so I turned my head away from him.

He got up on the kitchen worktop. Aiko did the salt and the tequila. Then he gave Ikuto the lemon. Ikuto gave a last look with a big smirk and the put the lemon in his mouth. I swallowed. Why didn't I chose trued, I asked myself.

''Ready?'' Aiko asked me with a little smirk. He really was a friend of Ikuto. Ikuto putted his hands under his head so that he could see his belly. The place where soon enough my actions had to begun.

''3, 2, 1, Start!'' Aiko and a few other people said.

I turned my head off. Don't think Amu just do it, otherwise you have to do this over and over and over. I licked the salt of his belly, which was a lot so took me a few seconds. Then the tequila. Then I move up to the lemon. I looked into Ikuto's eyes for a seconds.

''Five... Six!'' I heard people around me say. I could see Ikuto smirking even when he had that lemon in his mouth. I swallowed again, closed my eyes and then bite the lemon. Got that was so bitter. I felt Ikuto's hands gripped my face softly. I opened my eyes and looked right into deep blue ones. I let go of the lemon. In a second Ikuto I saw Ikuto tuff out the lemon and moved forward to me. His hands were holding my head so I couldn't move, even if I could, It was happening to fast. Then he crushed his lips on my lips. After 2 seconds it hit me, Ikuto was Kissing me! My eyes shut right open. I placed my hands on the Kitchen worktop to push me back, but Ikuto moved with me. He was sitting up now. Then he opened his eyes a little. I didn't saw a smirk or a laugh in his face. Also not a seducing look. It was a look that I never have seen before. Then he bit my lip. Because of that I opend my mouth a little bit. Then he slipped his tong in. He then closed his eyes. One hand was moving from my face to my back, who pushed me a little closer to him. I looked like an century but just a few seconds have passed since he crushed his lips on my lips. His tong was discovering my mouth and I was feeling a weird feeling inside of my belly. I closed my eyes. Then I heard the crowed yelling like OEEEWWW! I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him gently away. I opened my eyes and looked right into his eyes. He had a bit confusing look on him. After a few seconds he put up his smirk again.

''Let go.'' I said cold to him. He still was pushing me against him.

''But I like it when you are so close.'' He said. Then I felt something down there from him. I looked down and saw something that I didn't really wanted to see. He was having a little _**problem**_ down there. I pushed myself away from him and walked up to Utau who was smiling a little. Everybody walked back to where we were sitting before to play that game.

''You know that you caused that right?'' Ikuto said into my ear before walking away and sit down.

I know that he was talking about his _**problem**_. I felt a little uncomfortable with his eyes still on me.

''Ok, your turn!'' Someone said to me

I spun the bottle. It stopped at some random guy.

''Trued or dare?'' I asked him

''Dare.''

''I dare you to drink 25 shots after each other.''

After that the game went a for a while.

''I am going to stop.'' I said to Utau

''Aah come on Amu, it's really funny!''

I had a few dares to drink a lot so I was already feeling it a bit.

''Sorry Utau. I am going to look around.'' I stood up and walked into the crowd. In my head I was still thinking about Ikuto. He had weird look on his face when he kissed me. It was an honest and sincere look. I had the picture came up in my mind again.

''Amu?''

I looked around and saw Rima standing.

''Hi! I didn't know you were going to this kind of parties?'' I asked her a bit surprised.

''Just wanted to take a look for a time.'' Rima said.

Then Tadase came up with two drinks, he gave Rima one and placed his hand on her back. Then he saw me. I saw the hand slowly getting back.

''So, with who are you here?'' Rima asked me again

''Utau. But she is playing a game and I got tired of it. And you are here with Tadase.'' I said while facing Tadase again.

''We are not here together.'' He said with a straight face to me.

''Why not? You both like each other.'' I said more to Tadase then to Rima

''We have talked about this, Amu.'' Tadase said.

''You know.. I am not even mad that you like someone else. I am mad because you can't even admit it.'' I said to him

''Amu..? I asked him not to tell anyone.''

I looked down to the blond little girl who was blushing now.

''Why would you do that?'' I asked her

''Because our parents hate each other. So we can't have a relation. That's why we both date other people, so that nobody knows about this.'' Rima explained

''You date other people while you're already in a relation? I understand how you both think, but you are hurting a lot of people this way.'' I said a little angry. What they are doing isn't right.

''We know. But when this is coming out to our parents, we can never see each other again.'' Tadase tried to explain.

''I get it ok. But I still think you couldn't be dating other people. Our date if off for tomorrow.'' I said angry. After that I just walked away. I needed some air. All those people around me were dancing, and laughing. I needed to get out of here. I quickly made my way to the front door and run outside. I was still running. After a while I was up a bridge with water under it. I hung over the edge of the bridge with my upper body, just looking at the water and my reflection. Then tears came running down. I don't know if they are from Tadase hurting me or that I was just so confused about my feelings. I was so sick of all of it for a moment. I watched the tears fall into the water and disappeared. After a few moments I got a hold of myself again. I sit down with my back against the edge of the bridge. I looked over the water, it was really beautiful by this light. For just a moment I turn out my mind. Then I heard my cell phone ring. I saw it was Utau. She probably can't find me on the party and is worried. I signed and got up. Then the phone ring again. I looked and saw it was Utau again. I started to walk back to the party, but I really didn't wanted to pick up. When I was almost at the party I was a couple going into the bushes. Then my phone ring again. I decided to pick up.

''Amu here!''

''Where the hell are you!? I have been searching everywhere for you!'' Utau yelled

''I am almost at the front of the house.''

''Where have you been?''

''I took a walk. Just needed air.''

''Hmmm Ok. Meet you there!''

I hung up. And looked around. This wasn't a way I have seen before. Shit! I took a wrong path. I looked around if I could ask the way around here, but there was nobody. I walked back to the first crossing I saw, and choose the other way. After a few minutes I still didn't recognize something. I signed and grabbed my phone. Which of course was low battery now. I quickly called Utau.

''Utau here!''

''Utau! I missed a path somewhere and I can't find my way back.''

''Where are you now?''

''I can see a..'' The phone was empty. Great. She was lost, here phone was empty and nobody knew where she was.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS 18+ STUFF**

**Utau POV**

''Amu? Amu?'' I said in the Phone.

''She hang up!'' I said angry

I looked at Kukai and Ikuto who were in front of me. We were already standing outside of the house.

''Maybe her phone is empty.'' Kukai said

''What did she say?'' Ikuto asked

''She had been going for a walk. And now she was walking back. But she took a wrong path. When she tried to explain where she was she hung up. I am going to call her again.'' I called her again but no one picked up.

''Is something wrong?'' Tadase came up to us

''Amu is gone. She was taking a walk. And now her phone is dead and she was lost.'' I told him

Tadase looked guilty.

''Spill it out! What do you know!?'' Ikuto said to him

''I don't know where she is. But I know why she took a walk.''

''That is?'' I asked him

''Rima told Amu about us having a relation. After that she got angry and blowed of our date. Then she walked away toward the front door.'' He said

''Great!'' I trowed my hands up in the air

''She probably went that way.'' Ikuto said while pointing right from use.

''Why?'' I asked him

''If she wanted to take a walk, she didn't wanted to go back to school. School is on our left. Right in front of use are just more people and she probably wanted to be alone.''

''That does make sense.. Ok come on!''

''Shall I help?'' Tadase asked

''You have done enough.'' Ikuto said to him before walking away.

After a while we were on a bridge.

''AMU?'' I yelled in hope to response.

''Isn't that her bracelet?'' Kukai said before picking up a bracelet on the bridge.

''It is!'' I said happy

''AMU? CAN YOU HEAR ME?'' I yelled out again

''Probably not.'' Kukai said before I gave him a deadly look

''Did you notice how many several paths we saw on the way here?'' Ikuto said

I thought it over. He was right about that.

''I think we should walk back and look for footprints.''

We walked back.

''We came from right, didn't we?'' Ikuto asked

''Yeah I think.''

''Look at the footprints. Utau, was Amu wearing heels?''

''Yes, but I wear heels to.''

''Look. Two heels came from right. But none is walking back. That means Amu took another path. But there are two. Are they are from stones so we can't see which one she took.''

''On this one is more mud. Kukai and I take this one and you take the other one. Call if you have found anything.''

Ikuto walked the other path in and Kukai and I walked our path in.

''AMU!'' I yelled

After 4 minutes walking we still haven't find her.

''Do you still want to walk further or walk back?'' Kukai said

''I don't know.. What do you think?'' I asked him

''Well we already have been looking back, no I think we should be looking forward.''

''Ok fine by me.'''

**Ikuto POV**

Why does she always do these stupid things? Which girl would walk away in the midden of the night alone? Of course she did. The worst part was that Tadase probably really hurt her with it. I already knew that Rima and Tadase had a secret relation, but I couldn't tell her.

I was still walking down this path when I saw a fountain in the furthest. I was a girl with pink hair sitting on the edge of it and just staring in front of her. I grabbed my cell phone.

''Kukai here''

''I found her. I will walk her back to school ok?''

''That's great! Yeah sure see you there.''

I walked up to the fountain and sit next to her. She didn't even notice me. She was staring in front of her. Her thought were probably out of space.

''Boe!'' I said softly.

And she was back to earth. She shocked awake and looked to me.

''You know, if I would have been a killer you would be dead by now before you even notice it?'' I said to her

''Sorry..''

''Come on. Back to bed.'' She looked up to me. She didn't smile and I saw her eyes were really said.

''You know he's a real idiot right?'' I said while looking to some trees.

''Maybe..'' She said while looking at the ground

''Come on.'' I reached out my hand and pulled her up.

''I promised Utau I would take you home safe.'' I said with a little smile

''Home huh? That will take use for days to get there.''

''I meant school, but if you want to go home we better start walking then.''

Then I saw a little smile again.

''No, school is fine.''

Back At School

''OMG Amu! I was so worried! Never ever go walking in the dark outside alone, ok?'' Utau said while hugging her friend.

''I promise and I am sorry.''

''It's fine, we got you back right!'' Kukai said

''Can I go to bed now? I am really tired.'' Amu said to Utau.

''Sure.'' Utau said

''I am coming in a second.''

Amu was walking back to her room.

''Utau, you do know Rima right?''

''Yes, why?''

''Can you ask her if Tadase can get another room?''

''Yes of course. Why?''

''I think it's better if Amu wouldn't have to see him every single morning right now.''

''Yeah you are right.. Why don't you ask it yourself?''

''He have been asking that so many times over the last years that she isn't even answering him anymore.'' Kukai said with a smile

''Haha, of course you did. Sure I'll ask her the first thing in the morning.''

''Ok, good night!'' I said before walking to my room.

When I entered the room I saw Amu was in the bathroom, probably taking a shower.

**Kukai POV**

''Ok, Good night!'' Ikuto said before walking away

So Utau and I made our way back to the room.

We didn't spoke. I was just thinking about what I found out in the game. She never had sex he..

''Do you want to take a shower first?'' Utau asked when we were in our room.

''Did you seriously never had sex before?'' I asked her before sitting on my bed

She turned red.

''I asked if you wanted to take a shower alone!''

''Yeah I know, but I was just wondering.''

''So you don't want to take a shower first?'' She was trying to change the subject.

''So does that means you haven't done anything or just not real sex?''

''KUKAI!'' She said desperate. She couldn't get even redder. I made me smile a bit.

''What? I can't ask that?''

''No you can't, ok?'' She grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom. Just before she was inside I got before her.

''So did you?'' I asked her again. She was looking kind of irritated by me.

''Did what?''

''Have sex?''

''No!''

''Really?''

I saw her rolled her eyes.

''Why is that so hard for you to believe?'' She said a little angry and facing the floor

''I don't know... Well I mean... You know... yesterday... You weren't really behaving yourself like you're a virgin'' I said

''You want me to behave as a virgin?'' Utau said with a little angry look

''Well no, that's what I meant, I don't know how to put it into words..'' I said

''Try me, it can't get worse than this.''

''I had the feeling that if Amu didn't knock on the door yesterday.. You know.. You and I could have been...''

**Utau POV**

''I had the feeling that if Amu didn't knock on the door yesterday.. You know.. You and I could have been... doing it'' He said with a little blush.

I thought it over again. I don't know what would have been happened if Amu didn't knock on the door.

''Utau?'' I looked up and found to questioned eyes looking at me.

''Hmm..''

''Hmm? That's all I get?'' Kukai said

''I don't know what would have happened..'' I finally said

Then out of nowhere he kissed me. His hand was making his was to my face through my hair. I dropped my towel that was in my hand and placed my arms around his neck. He then pushed me against the wall. His other hand was now grabbing my ass. After a while the kissing got intense and his hand was lowering to my skirt. Slowly his hand went under my skirt. Just when I was about to protest he got his tong inside my mouth. His hand was still under my skirt but didn't move. I was feeling week and warm. Then I started to play his tong with my tong. Then I felt his hand toughing me down. He started to rubbing. I wanted to say that he had to stop because it was so embarrassing but I just couldn't. My body was totally begging for his tough. After a while I felt myself getting a heaver breath. He then stopped the kiss and looked at me.

''Do you like it?'' I notice he had a heavier breath to.

I turned red and watched left from me.

''I.. I don't know..'' I putted on finger in my mouth and bite on it. His hand was moving up to the edge of my slip. He slowly went inside the slip. His fingers were feeling cold but his tough was heating up by body. He then started to rub. This made me let a little sign out. He then kissed me again. When he was about to deepen the kiss I felt something inside me. My eyes shut open. Then he moved it up and down. I never have felt this before. I closed my eyes again. Then he putted another finger inside me. After a while my breath got even heavier and Kukai started to move his fingers faster. Then I felt like I was exploding, I was coming. After that I felt Kukai pulling his fingers out and made an end out of our kiss. I opened my eyes to find two shining eyes looking at me. I kind of felt embarrassed and looked the other way. He then grabbed my towel and gave it to me. I slowly made my way to the bathroom. He quickly grabbed my ass for a second which made me look around. He gave me a little smile which made me smile a little. Then I quickly got inside of the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Amu POV**

**I was still lying in my bed. I looked at the clock 11 am. Today was Sunday so I could stay in bed al day. Ikuto had come up several times to check if I was awake already. Every time he did I closed my eyes, I don't want to wake up. Then there is also Utau who was constantly texting. Today it was 3 December, the day of the accident of my parents and sister. It happened 5 years ago, but it still feels like it has been yesterday.  
*Flashback***

''Amu, did you get everything?'' My mom asked

''Yeah Mom.''

''Are you sure you don't want to come with us to your grandmothers birthday?'' Dad asked

''It's not that I don't want to. But this is going to be the party of the year, if I am not going I am going to be bullied.''

''We know honey.''

''Big sister is really not coming?'' My sister asked me

''Next time I am coming with you, ok?''

''Pinkie-promise?''

''Pinkie-promise.'' We made a pinkie promise.

''Ok, everybody in the car. First we put Amu of at the station.''

When we were driving to the station, we heard something on the radio about a stolen truck. But the radio was stuttering so we couldn't hear I completely. When we reached the station they dropped me of.

''Are you sure you are going to be ok Amu?'' My mom asked again.

''I'm fine ok, I can handle myself.'' I said with a smile before closing the door. I looked as they drove away and waved a bit. Then I saw this truck coming up, it was driving more than 5 times the limit. My family was waving to me and wasn't seeing it. I started to yell and run to them but I was too late. The truck hit them. The cars was splashed and there was nothing over from it. The truck just went on.

***End flashback*  
**I notice that I had tears in my eyes. I shake it off a little.

''Aah, so you are awake.'' I heard Ikuto saying.

I turned around to see him sitting on my bed next to me reading a magazine.

''I don't want to be awake.'' I muttered.

''To bad, you already are. But I can make you feel like you are dreaming.'' He said. They he trowed his magazine on the ground and climbed on me, with the sheets between us. I just looked up at him remembering my tequila shot from the other night.

''Interesting?'' Ikuto said before moving to my neck.

''NO!'' I pushed his head away. ''Those spots from last time are still there and you are not going to make new ones!'' I said to him.

He trowed a look at the spots to see that they indeed were still there and had a little smirk.

''But Amu, if I can't play with your neck you have to give me something else.''

''Why do I have to give you something else?''

''Well if you don't, I don't know how long I can hold back anymore.''

''With what?'' I asked curious

''With having sex with you of course.''

I rolled my eyes.

''You think I am joking right? Well I'm not.'' Ikuto said with a serious look

''You are always Ikuto. Especially when you're talking about sex.''

''Ooh Amu, are going to talk dirty now?'' He said with a little smirk. ''But seriously, you don't know how much I have to hold back to not force you to have sex with me right now.''

''Why is that then?''

''Oh Come on, you saw it Yesterday. Whenever I am with you I get turned on.'' He said while looking down for a second to his own place. I turned red when I knew he was talking about his cock.

''That's your own felt!'' I said quickly

''You think I can control that?''

''Yeah!''

''Want me to prove that I can't control it?'' Ikuto said with a sparkle in his eyes.

''Ok, fine. How?''

''If I don't have a stiffen cock in 2 minutes, you have to have sex with me.''

''What no!? That's not fair.''

''1 minute en 50 seconds. Better hurry up otherwise I don't have to hold back anymore.''

''What!? I don't know how!?'' I said out of stress

He then kissed me. Not really gently but full of passion. Then he broke up the kiss and looked at me.

''You so are going to lose this, 1 minute en 30 seconds left.'' He said with a smirk on his face while looking to his pants who wasn't even showing a little thing.

I quickly grabbed his face and kissed him. I so wasn't going to lose this bet. I switched us over, so that I was on top of him now, still kissing him. I deepened the kiss when I entered his mouth with my tong. I felt his hands run to my hips. I run my hand from his neck to the top of his pants. Then I run them to his neck under his shirt. I could hear him groan. Then I set in my nails and run down slowly. Just enough to have him scratched his chest but not deep enough to damage his skin. Then I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. His eyes were full of lust now. He swapped us over, now he was on top. He then wanted to kiss me but I putted my hand before my mouth. He looked confused at me.

''No no mister. Look at that. And still 1 minute over.'' I pointed at his stiff cock that was reviled in his pants.

''That was played?'' Ikuto looked at me a little impressed. I just giggled.

''Ooh Amu now I really want to know how you are when you are having real sex.'' He said with a little groan.

''Well, that isn't something you are going to know right now.'' I said to him. He came closer to me, inches away.

''But you know. I am turned on right now. Do you want to get some pleasure to now?'' He asked with that same sparkle in his eyes. Before I answered he kissed my chin and moved lower with a trailer of kisses. When he kissed my belly he lifted op y shirt a little so that it was placed on my skin. I let an little sign out. Then he kissed the edge of my pants. His hand was moving to my button. Then I gripped his hand.

''You can't.'' I said cold while looking him into his eyes.

''Oh come on Amu.''

''No.'' I saw a bit of irritating is his eyes. I got out of the bed and stand up. He putted his hands on my waist and whispered into my ear.

''Your mind maybe doesn't want it, but your body wants me all over.'' I felt myself blushing and got out of his grip. ''You know that one day you want to have sex with me.'' I could feel him smirking against my ear.

''W-Whatever..'' I said and quickly walked out of the room.

I walked to Utau's room and knocked on the door. Kukai opened the door.

''Yo Amu!''

''Morning Kukai, is Utau here?''

''Uh no sorry. She was already gone when I woke up this morning.''

''Aah..''

''So.. You and Ikuto he?'' Kukai asked me with a big smile. I felt myself blushing.

''W-What about that?'' I said with a boring but blushing face.

''Neve mind. Your face is already saying enough!'' He said with a even bigger smile.

''Could you tell Utau to call me if she gets here?''

''Of course!''

I walked down the hall way outside. I saw Rima watering some plants. I decided to go lie down it the grass for a moment. The sun was shining and the grass felt warm. I looked around me and saw a girl feeding a guy from her bento.

''It's delicious. Your cooking is so great!'' The guy compliment the girl. The girl was blushing and smiling.

''Amu?'' I looked up and found Rima standing in front of me. I sat up.

''Yes?''

''Are you mad at me?'' The little blond girl asked me while looking at her feet.

''No I'm not mad. I just wished you and Tadase would have made it clear from the beginning. Because I was really hurt and I am not the only one. There are a lot of girls that really like Tadase. And if he keeps dating girls while he is in a relationship with you, all those girls and up hurt.''

''I know.. That's why we have decided to talk to our parents this weekend.'' Rima said still looking at the ground.

''Really?'' I asked her surprised.

''Yeah.. But I am really nervous.''

''But wouldn't your parents just want you to be happy?''

''No not really. They want me to married some guy who is dancing like a girl.''

I raised up one eyebrow.

'''That sounds.. really weird you know..'' Rima sat down next to me and signed

''Yeah I know. That's why I don't want to marry him. But I also don't know if they would allow me to marry Tadase.''

''Well maybe it's better if you know it now. I mean, if you are going to keep this up for 5 years and they won't allow it..'' I stopped. She looked serious to me.

''Well you still would be sad and hard broken, so I don't really have a point.. Sorry..'' I smiled softly to her.

''I could get back to watering the plants.'' Rima said while standing up.

''Ok. Would you tell me next weak how it went with your parents?'' I asked her.

''Sure.'' She said. She gave me a small smile before walking back to her plants. I couldn't help but think of a guy who was dancing in a kimono like a girl, it made me laugh a little.


	21. Chapter 20

**I am so very very sorry for not updating very long! I am a student and had a lot to do. I know, lame excuse. I think I will try to finish up this story in about 10 chapters. I think... I hope... Well here it is: **

**Chapter 20**

**Utau POV**

Today was the Amu's parents died. When I went to her room this morning I found Ikuto looking after her, so I think she will be ok for today. I also got up really early so that I didn't have to face Kukai. Things were going really weird with him lately. Every time he looks at me I can feel my heart beat and I am blushing like crazy. So I was shopping right now, because that is what I do when I get down or confused. Most of the times I would drag Amu with me to every store in and out, so being alone isn't really that much fun. I went to this new cute looking store. After that I couldn't find anything I walked out of the store.

''Utau?'' I looked around me and saw Nagi standing there.

''Nagi, what are you doing here?'' Nagi was an old friend of Amu and me, we know him from our old school.

''I am here for a little trip with my parents, a kind a business deal.''

''Really? How long are you going to stay here?'' I asked surprised

''For a few weeks. It depends a bit on how fast the deal is closed.''

''You could came with me to our school. Amu is there also.''

''Sure, I haven't talk to you both in a while now.'' He gave me a small smile before we start walking back to school. I told him about all the lessons we had in school and the parties we have had. I also told about Kukai and Ikuto.

''So what kind of deal are you going to make here?'' I asked curious at him.

''Well it's difficult.'' He said with a hard thinking face.

''Try me.''

''Ok. Well you know how my parents want to control my whole life right?''

''Yeah I know a part.''

''Well now they want me to marry some girl but I don't even know her.''

''That's terrible! You should tell them that you don't want to!''

''I did.. And now they are letting me meat her. They think that when we get to know each other we will be falling in love.''

''You can't decide on who you fall in love with!''

''Yeah I know..''

We were at the gates of the school. I saw Amu lying on the grass smiling.

''AMU!'' I saw her looking up to use. We walked to her.

''Nagi? What are you doing here?!'' She got up and gave him a quick hug.

Then I heard something fall. I looked and I saw Rima looking surprised at Amu and Nagi. She had dropped her watering can.

''What are you doing Amu?'' She said with a soft voice.

**Amu POV**

I looked to the side and saw Rima standing there looking a bit surprised.

''Are you ok Rima?'' I asked her.

''I asked, what are you doing Amu?'' She sounded a bit angry. Then she looked at Nagi and gave him a death look.

''Wait. You know each other?'' I asked confused.

''We kind of do..'' Nagi said nervously while giving a nervous smile to Rima

''He is that weird gross dancer guy I told you about!'' Rima said while hiding behind me for Nagi.

''Wait.. Rima is the girl of the deal?'' Utau asked with one eyebrow up

''This must be a mistake. Nagi doesn't dance around in a kimono like a girl, right Nagi?'' I looked up at Nagi. He gave me a nervous smile back.

''YOU DO?'' Utau and I scream out at the same time.

''You know my parents right..?'' He said while giving me a small smile.

''Ok, so that means that you two are engage.. Right?'' I asked

''Yeah..'' Both of them answered the same time.

''That is great!'' I yelled out. Rima was giving me a deadly look.

''I mean, you have the chance to know each other before getting married.'' I added\

''Maybe if you get to know each other, it isn't so bad.'' Utau said, helping me out of the deadly look from Rima.

''What do you say, Rima? Want to go get a drink somewhere?'' Nagi asked nervously to Rima. Rima thought it over for a few seconds while staring a little irritated to Nagi.

''Fine. But don't tough me, don't stare at me and don't act like we are on a date. Because we are not.'' Rima said.

''I think I can do that..'' Nagi said a little nervous.

''Ok, let's go to a little restaurant.'' Rima said while starting to walk.

''Great! Which one did you had in mind?'' Nagi asked smiling while walking after her.

''A Little Restaurant of course...''

''I mean, what is the name?''

''Are you stupid!? It is called A Little Restaurant.'' I saw Rima looking irritated to Nagi and Nagi was laughing nervously.

''They will be fine right?'' I asked Utau.

''I hope so..'' Utau said while looking at the couple walking away.

''Who are going to be fine?'' I felt two arms on my head. I looked up to find Ikuto leaning on me. He putted his arms crossed on my head and let his head rested on his arms.

''Nobody, let's go.'' Utau said.

''Where do we go?'' I asked surprised

''Shopping of course!'' Utau said with a big smile.

''And why would we do that? Again?'' I asked with one eyebrow up.

''Tonight is another party.'' Ikuto said to me. I saw a little twinkle in his eyes.

''Ok... But we already have a few dresses for parties, Utau.''

''A girl can never have too much dresses Amu.''

''Ok, fine. We are going shopping.''

I saw Kukai waving at us and starting to walk over to us.

''Hi Guys!''

He got closer to Utau and whispered something that I couldn't hear.

''You know.. We could do the same thing as we did at the other party.'' Ikuto said with a little smirk on his face.

''And what was that?''

''A tequila shot.'' I saw the smirk betting bigger. My eyes got bigger when I saw the image in my head again.

''Hell no, in your dreams!'' I hissed to him.

''O come on Amu. How many times do I have to tell you that I dream of **much more** other things?''

''Whatever perverted..'' I said before taking Utau with me to go shopping.

**Utau POV**

I saw Kukai waving at us and starting to walk over to us.

''Hi Guys!''

He got closer to me and whispered in my ear  
''You weren't there when I woke up today.'' It got me by surprise. I didn't want to face him because of what happened the other day.

''I had to do stuff..'' I said softly. I looked to Amu who was getting teased by Ikuto.

''I really liked what happened yesterday, maybe again tonight after the party?''

I felt myself getting completely red. Before I had a change to react I heard Amu talk.

''Whatever perverted..'' She said before taking me away to go shopping.

**Amu POV**

''Soooo. What is going on with you and Kukai?'' I saw Utau her eyes get bigger and she turned red.

''N-Nothing. Why do you ask?''

''Because you where whispering things and turning red..'' I saw Utau turning her head away from me.

''You do that also with Ikuto.''

''Ikuto is teasing me, like always. Kukai was smiling. That is different.''

''Well I don't know.. I want to go there looking for a dress.'' Utau said pointing to a store. She clearly didn't want to talk with someone about it.

After the shopping we went back to our rooms. I didn't saw Ikuto so I decided to put my dress on and get ready for the party. I just couldn't get the zipper on the back closed.

''Need help?'' I saw Ikuto entering the room. I automatic gripped the dress closer to cover my bra.

''Maybe..''

''What do I get for it?'' He said while smirking and walking over to me.

''Nothing.. You can just help me with it.''

''Then I don't do it.'' He said while turning around.

''Ikutoo...'' I whined with a sad look on my face.

''Yes?''

''What do you want?'' I said while signing.

''10 minutes.'' He said seriously looking.

''10 minutes of what?''

''That I can do everything that I want with you.'' He said smirking big. I turned red.

''HELL NO!'' I yelled at him.

''Ok, fine. 7 minutes.'' He said looking seriously again. I didn't know that to say.

''You cannot get that dress closed yourself.'' He added

''You get 5 minutes. But no sex!'' I said to him. He looked a bit surprised and then walked closer to me to zip up my dress.

''I am looking forward to it.'' I saw his eyes blinking through the mirror.

''Well tis already about 30 sec.''

''Oh no no. I get my time when we are back from the party.'' He added

''Why?''

''Because I want it then. Agree?'' He said. My dress wasn't closed yet.

''Fine..'' I said while rolling my eyes.

''Ok, now let's zip you up.'' I felt his hands on my back. He closed the dress a little and then placed a kiss on my bare skin. I was totally surprised by it and let out a sign. I saw his eyes looking at me through the mirror. Then he zipped up my dress again a little bit with a kiss again. He did this a few times. I saw myself getting red in mirror.

''There. Done.'' He said and started to walk away.'

''Thank you..'' I whispered. I heard the door slam behind him.

Why did I agree with those 5 minutes!?

**Utau POV**

I was almost done with getting dressed for the party when I heard the door behind me. Kukai. Then I felt someone gripping me at my waist and pulling me closer to him.

''Kukai..'' I said soft.

''Hmmm. You smell nice.'' He said. Then he started kissing my neck. I trowed my head a little back and let out a sign. After a while he stopped and spined me around in his arms.

''And you look even nicer.'' He said with a little smile before kissing me. In first it was sweet but then it was getting hotter and rougher. He pulled me toward the bed. I could feel my heart and breathe getting faster. He stopped the kiss. Then I was pushed on the bed. I looked up at him. He pulled out his shirt. I already know that he had amazing abs but I just kept staring at them.

''You like what you see?'' He said with a small smile. I turned red and looked away. Then he crawled over me. He used his knees to push my legs open so he could sit between them. And just before our lips thought he stopped.

''I like it when you don't know what to do anymore.'' He said. He did mean me turning red and looking away. I gave him a little smile.

''And I also like it when you are checking me out.'' He added with a bigger smile.

''Shut up.'' I said softly before kissing him.

With one hand I was going though his hear and with the other one I was feeling his amazing abs.

After a few moments I led one finger go from above to down and stopped just before his pants. I heard him grown. Then he pushed his legs a little closer to mine. I could feel his hard dick pushing though his pants against my tight place. I stopped the kiss.

''Kukai?'' I asked softly

''Yeah?'' I could hear him breathing faster.

''I think.. I want to..''

BOEM BOEM BOEM!

Kukai and I both jumped up a little bit from the sound.

''Utau? Are you ready for the party?'' We heard Amu ask. I looked shocked to Kukai. Kukai was cursing softly.

''Amu? Utau is in the bathroom, just go ahead already. I will send her as soon as possible.'' He said while kissing my neck. I had to hold in a giggle.

''I am coming Amu, give me a second!'' I said. Kukai looked at me with a disappointed look while I got up and fixed my clothes.

''I will see you at the party.'' I said with a wink before closing the door behind me.

''Wauw, you look nice Amu!'' I said to her.

''Thanks! You to, now let's go!''


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Utau POV**

We were already at the party and just dancing. Amu did not want to play a game because Ikuto was in the game to.

''He pretty one, want to dance?'' Some guy asked me.

''No thanks.'' I said while turning my head away. Then he gripped my arm.

''Oh Come on, I am a really good dancer.''

''I don't want to.''

Then he pushed me closer to him.

''I think she said she didn't wanted to dance with you.'' I heard a voice from behind me, Kukai.

''And who the fuck are you?'' the guy asked a little bit angry.

''Her boyfriend. Now get lost.'' The guy made his way away.

''Did he hurt you?'' Kukai asked me. I was still a little surprised about the boyfriend part.

''No I am fine..''

''Good. Where is Amu?''

I looked around and didn't saw Amu. I got my phone and texted her where she was. I got a replied that she was with Rima and Nagi. Nagi needed Amu's help because Rima has a bit of tempter.

''She's with Nagi and Rima.''

''Who is Nagi?'' Kukai asked me

''Long story short, old friend of me and Amu. And now engaged with Rima.''

''Engaged? Aren't they a bit young?''

'''Parents..'' I told Kukai, who gave me a nod.

''So.. Do you want to go get a drink?''

''Sure, where is the bar?'' I asked looking around.

''Near the pool outside.''

''Of course'' I said while roiling my eyes.

When we arrived at the bar / pool I saw Amu standing with Nagi and Rima. Rima was giving Nagi a deadly look, Nagi was laughing nervously and Amu was standing at the side with a ''Can you believe this'' Look on her face.

''And they are engaged?'' Kukai asked to me

''Yes..''

''Right.. Come on we get some drinks and have fun.'' He said with a wink.

**Amu POV**

I can't believe this! Rima was making everything so hard. She is a totally drama queen.

''I am going to get something to drink.'' I said before walking away from those two.

I got a big glass with punch and drunk it in one time. If I have to spend my night with those two I need alcohol. I got myself a second glass. When I looked at those two again, I saw Nagi telling something and Rima was laughing. Finally. I signed and took a swallowed another drink.

''Are you amusing yourself?'' I looked to my side and found Ikuto beside me.

''Yes. Sort of. I think I got myself a couple together.'' I said while looking at Nagi and Rima laughing.

''Don't be so sure.'' Ikuto said. I looked up and saw Tadase making his way to Nagi and Rima.

''Crap.'' I cursed out loud.

''Now now, little strawberry. Watch your langue's or I have to wash your mouth.''

''You mean I have to wash my mouth?'' I asked him surprised. He never misspoke himself before.

''No. I mean I have to wash your mouth. What other way would be better then washing your mouth with my mouth?'' He said with a big smirk.

''Of course'' I said and rolled my eyes.

**Rima POV**

Nagi wasn't so bad. He was making funny jokes and he likes humour just as much as me.

''Rima? What are you doing?'' I turned around and saw Tadase standing there.

''I am talking to Nagi.'' I said a little soft.

''Why? You know that we don't have to date or flirt with other people in public now.'' Tadase said while giving me a warning look.

''Are you Tadase?'' Nagi asked him

''Yes, who are you?''

''I am Nagi. Rima's fiancée.'' Nagi said with a warning look in his eyes.

''And what are you doing here?''

''Tadase. Nagi is here to get to know me better.'' I said to him.

''Ok. So do you know her favourite colour?'' Tadase asked at Nagi

''Yes, red.''

''And her favourite food?''

''Ice cream.''

''Then you have nothing more to get to know. Goodbye.'' Tadase said to Nagi with an angry voice. He gripped my arm and pulled me along.

''Rima, what are you doing?''

''I don't know..''

''I was going to tell my dad about us.''

''Then don't.'' I said to him. He looked really chocked.

''Look. We have to face the fact that we can never be together. They won't allow use.''

''But we can try..'' He said soft

''I don't know if I want that anymore..'' I said soft while looking at Nagi.

''You want to break up with me? Fine! It's over!'' Tadase said angry before walking away. I felt sorry for him, but being with Nagi was so easy and nice. I think it is better this way. I walked back to Nagi.

''Sorry about that.''

''I will forgive you if you do one think.''

''And what is that?'' I asked curious

''Dance with me.'' He stuck his hand out for me.

''That would be reasonable.'' I said with a soft smile.

**Amu POV**

I was talking to Ikuto. While, not really talking. Ikuto was smirking and making fun of me and I was turning red and yelled perverted at him several times. So now I am walking around the party looking for someone else I know than Ikuto, Kukai or Utau.

''Amu?!''

I turned around and saw a Tadase. He was heated up and had a little of anger and sadness in his eyes.

''Yes?'' I asked him.

He came closer to me.

''I should have never let it get so fare.''

''What?'' I asked a little confused

''That Kukai stole your first kiss.''

I looked up. I didn't think about it for a while. First Kukai kissed me, not on purpose. And then Ikuto a couple of time with a bet.

''Well something can't be changed.''

''I know. But that doesn't mean I can't be your number One with something else.'' He said before crushing his lips on me. Why was Tadase kissing me? I pushed him away softly

''Tadase? What are you doing?''

''Amu, I really like you. I always have. Just because of Rima things got mixed up. But I really like you.'' He said and then crushed his lips on me again. I didn't know what to do. I was crazy about Tadase in the beginning but now I feel torn apart for some reason. I felt Tadase gripped my waist and pushed me closer. Then he moved one hand up and placed it on my breast. Wait, WHAT!? I pushed him away.

''What is wrong Amu? You liked me to, don't you?'' Tadase said while looking deep into my eyes.

''Yes.. but..'' He placed one finger on my lips.

''I only needed to hear yes.'' He gripped my arm and pulled me with him. I didn't know what he was doing so I followed him. He pushed me into a room and closed the door. When he flashed on a little light I saw a big bed.

''Tadase? What are we doing here?'' I asked a little nervous.

''its ok, Amu. I will be gentle on you.'' He said before getting a trail of kisses on my back. Then it hit me, he wanted to be the first person I slept with. (Yeah Amu can be a little slow in some things). I felt Tadase getting the zipper on my back open. I turned around and looked into his eyes.

''Wait Tadase, I don't know.''

''It's normal to be nervous Amu.''

I swallowed. Was Tadase right? Was this feeling just because I was nervous..? Get yourself together Amu! He kissed me again, but this was a short kiss. This time he placed both his hands on the sides of my face. I looked again to him. He probably was right, I was just being nervous.

''Ok..'' I whispered so softy that almost nobody could hear it, but he did. His eyes started to twinkle.

''I will be gentle on you Amu.'' He said before kissing me again.

PLEASE REVIEUW! IF I LET AMU SLEEP WITH TADASE OR THAT SHE WILL BE SAVED. I think both will be a good story so I can't choose. If I have 5 reviews for one story line I will write further in that one.

PLEASE REVIEUW!


	23. Chapter 22

**Thank you all for the reviews! I Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

''Tadase? What are we doing here?'' I asked a little nervous.

''it's ok, Amu. I will be gentle on you.'' He said before getting a trail of kisses on my back. Then it hit me, he wanted to be the first person I slept with. (Yeah Amu can be a little slow in some things). I felt Tadase getting the zipper on my back open. I turned around and looked into his eyes.

''Wait Tadase, I don't know.''

''It's normal to be nervous Amu.''

I swallowed. Was Tadase right? Was this feeling just because I was nervous..? Get yourself together Amu! He kissed me again, but this was a short kiss. This time he placed both his hands on the sides of my face. I looked again to him. He probably was right, I was just being nervous.

''Ok..'' I whispered so softy that almost nobody could hear it, but he did. His eyes started to twinkle.

''I will be gentle on you Amu.'' He said before kissing me again.

He softly pushed me into the bed with him on top of me. He was kissing me so I closed my eyes. I felt his hands over my body. He wasn't kissing so bad, but he certainly wasn't kissing as good as... IKUTO! My eyes flashed open. I remembered the deal with Ikuto, he had 5 minutes with me tonight. I didn't feel nervous when I thought about that, and when I think of having sex with Tadase my hole stomach is throwing himself upside down. I pushed Tadase a little bit away from me. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

''What is it Amu?'' he asked

I opened my mouth but I didn't know what to say, how to explain what I was feeling. Tadase was getting his shirt out and trowed it somewhere into the room. He started kissing my neck, even this didn't feel good when it wasn't Ikuto.

''Wait..'' I finally got to manage out.

Tadase signed and looked up to me.

''Amu please. Just stop thinking.'' I saw a little bit irritating into his eyes. It reminded me about our first date, the one he yelled at me. Why the hell was I even considering to sleep with a like this?

''I don't want to..''  
''You don't want to think anymore? Good.''

''No.. I don't want to do this.''

It was silence for a few seconds.

''I don't want to do this right now and I don't want to do this with you.'' I added. I saw Tadase thinking over what I was saying. I pushed him of me and got up from bed.

''You don't want this with me?'' He said softly. Then he looked up at me with angry eyes. Now I got a little bit scared.

''I don't get you Amu. First you want to go out with me. Then you give me a seconds change. Then I told you I am done with Rima and I want you, and now, after all that, you are saying you don't like me?'' While he was talking he walked to me, I backed up a little bit, but my back hitter the wall. He was now very close and was looking very angry.

''I'm sorry...'' I whispered softly.

He grabbed my arm and trowed my back on the bed.

''No no Amu. You are just confused right now, that's ok. You do like me, I know it.'' He said while walking to the bed. I was really scared right now, my arm was still hurting.

''I don't like you Tadase! And I don't want to have sex with you!'' I yelled out in the hope he would get it. He brushed my hair out of my face and looked at me.

''Yes you do. You do like me and you would love to have sex with me.'' He said. Now I was really scared, he really didn't get it. He didn't wanted to get it.

Ikuto POV

I was walking around at the party when I spotted pink and blond. I saw Tadase leading Amu upstairs. Looking at Amu's face, she had no clue what the hell this blond guy was thinking. I followed them upstairs, ready to slam the blond one in his face. When I was at the door, I stopped and listened.

''It's normal to be nervous Amu.'' I heard Tadase his voice. After a few seconds I heard a soft voice.

''Ok..'' I couldn't believe it. Amu was ok with having sex with him!? After all that he had done to her.

''I will be gentle on you Amu.'' I heard Tadase his voice again and then it got silence.

I didn't know if I should back in and yell at them or just leave. I had nothing on Amu, she could have sex with everyone that she wanted. When I decided to leave a heard someone talking again.

''What is it Amu?'' Tadase asked. Silence again.

''Wait..'' I heard Amu say. Thank god I thought to myself.

''Amu please. Just stop thinking.'' I heard Tadase saying with a little bit irritating in his voice. I noticed that I was holding my breath the whole time.

''I don't want to..''  
''You don't want to think anymore? Good.''

''No.. I don't want to do this.'' It was silence for a few seconds.

''I don't want to do this right now and I don't want to do this with you.'' I heard Amu say. I let out a sign, she could think after all.

''You don't want this with me?'' I heard a soft voice.

''I don't get you Amu. First you want to go out with me. Then you give me a seconds change. Then I told you I am done with Rima and I want you, and now, after all that, you are saying you don't like me?'' I heard that he was angry right now.

''I'm sorry...'' Amu whispered soft.

''No no Amu. You are just confused right now, that's ok. You do like me, I know it.'' Tadase said again.

I had heard enough I opened the door softly and stand in the door opening. I looked at Amu who was looking really scared now, I was so happy that I did stay a little longer.

''I don't like you Tadase! And I don't want to have sex with you!'' Amu yelled out. Tadase brushed her hair out of her face and looked at her. Got this guy didn't know when to stop.

''Yes you do. You do like me and you would love to have sex with me.'' He said. That was enough. Tis guy wasn't going to back of out of himself.

''I believe she have said several times that she doesn't want to have sex with you.'' I said with a serious voice. Both, Amu and Tadase, turned to see my standing there. I saw a little of relieve in Amu's eyes.

''Get lost Ikuto.'' Tadase said to me with a angry voice. I took a step closer.

''I'll give you about 5 seconds to let Amu go and let us leave the room.'' I said seriously.

''And then what? You are going to hit me?''

''Not a bad idée, 5.''

''4.'' I saw Tadase thinking it over.

''3, better hurry up.'' I pulled up my shirt at the arms, ready to hit this little guy to dead.

''2.''

''Fine..'' He said softly before taking a step back. I walked up to Amu and offered my hand to her. She took it and I walked her out the door.

''I don't ever want to see you around her again.'' I said before closing the door and leaving him alone in the room. I followed Amu who was walking down the stairs. I saw Kukai with a drunk Utau in his arms.

''Amu, I think I can better take Utau home.'' Kukai said.

''Amu! God everything is spinning, it is so funny!'' Utau said to Amu. I could see Amu smiling.

''Yes we need to take her home, I will come with you.''

We four walked outside.

''Already going home, are you?'' Kukai asked me.

''Yeah. I had enough of it.''

When we got back Kukai and Utau made their way to their rooms and so did Amu and me.

''Soo..'' I started when we got into our room.

''I am so tired, I am going to take a shower and go to bed.'' Before I could say anything she was inside the bathroom. When she walked outside of the bathroom I grabbed her arm before she could lay on her bed.

''Ikuto.. what are you doing?'' She asked irritated.

''I am taking what is mine.'' He pulled her on his bed and got on top of her.

''I am not yours! And now get off of me!'' She said a little irritated, but she also had a little blush.

''Oh yes you are.'' I putted the alarm on for 5 minutes. She then saw the clock and her eyes grow bigger.

''Now? You want to have your 5 minutes now? After what happened at the party?''

''Yes. You promised.'' I got a little closer to her. Our faces where only inches apart.

''So..'' I said softly. I noticed that Amu was staring at my lips.

''hmm?'' That was the only reaction I got.

When I asked Amu for 5 minutes it was so I could have her for 5 minutes in my arms, just to hug her. But now she was lying under me blushing. I could feel my body heating up.

She looked into my eyes for a second. Then she let her hands rest on my chest, not pushing me away but clinging on to my shirt. Almost pulling me closer. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I softly pushed my lips on hers. I felt her grip on my shirt got tighter. I started to kiss her more intense and with for passion. I quickly pulled away my lips of her, I didn't want her to get raped by me in this 5 minutes. Amu looked at me and I saw a little of hesitating. Just then she got up to my neck and started to kiss it. I was so shocked in first that I didn't respond. Then she softly bit my ear. I groaned, Oh god. I pushed her back and started to kiss her roughly this time. My hands where all over her body, feeling every single place. To my surprise I found that Amu also couldn't get her hands of me.

''Beep Beep Beep..'' I froze in the middle of our kiss. It was the alarm. Dam, I know I could have asked longer than 5 minutes. Then I saw Amu pushing the alarm out. Then she grabbed my face and started to kiss me again. My eyes grew bigger in surprise, she didn't stop. Then I did something I probably would regret for the rest of my life. I pushed her away and got up from the bed. I looked at her.

We were both out of breath and I notice that my shirt was half unbuttoned, when did she do that?

I also notice that her straps of her shirt where half way on her arms. And the way she was looking at me, god I knew I would regret this. She was looking to dam hot. I bit my lip in hope to get out of the frustration.

''You shouldn't do that.'' I said with a little groan inside of my voice.

''Do what..?'' Amu asked a little innocent.

''THAT! Looking so hot and talking cute.'' I got to the wall and faced it while leaning on my elbows with my hands above my head.

''Sorry..'' She whispered softly. I turned around and saw Amu trying to fix her clothes.

''Why did you almost sleep with Tadase?'' I saw the surprise is her eyes. To be honest, I was a little surprised myself to. Maybe it was bothering me more than I thought.

''I don't know..'' She said softly.

''After everything he did, you even considered.''

''I know..''

''That is crazy, you know that?''

''I just wanted to..'' Silence..

''To what?'' I asked still leaning into the wall.

''To get over with it ok!'' She yelled out to me while standing up from bed. I frowned

''With what?'' I asked her, not sure of what she was mend.

''with IT...'' She looked at me like a was a dumb child.

''You mean.. Having sex?'' I asked her a little surprised.

She didn't say anything but just looked the other way. She was meaning sex.

''Why the hell would you want that?'' I asked a little angry.

She now formed her arms over each other under her breasts, while still looking the other way. It did make her breast look bigger and I got distracted for a seconds. Then I sighed and walked over to my bed to sit on the edge.

''You know. Maybe it isn't really my business, but you couldn't do it just to do it. You know what I mean?'' She looked at me while stilling having her arms fouled over each other.

''I mean.. You should do it with someone when it feels right..'' I continued while looking at her. I saw she was thinking it over again.

''And how do you know when it feels right..?'' She asked. I thought it over for a seconds.

''Well.. I don't know.. You just feel like you want to be together with that person.'' I didn't knew how to explain.

''So you are telling me that every single time you had sex with a girl you felt that?'' She asked a little sarcastic.

''Why the sarcastic tone?'' I asked her raising a eyebrow.

''Oh come on Ikuto. You have slept with so many girls that you can't even count them.'' She said while rolling her eyes.

''I am pretty sure I can count to 8.'' I said with a seriously look on my face. I saw her looking a bit surprised.

''Well it doesn't matter. Because I still don't know what 'The Feeling' is of when you can sleep with someone or not.''

''I'll show you.'' I got up and stand before her. She let her arms drop and looked curiously to me.

''How..?'' She asked softly.

''Well..If someone is kissing you like this..''

I kissed her whiling thinking about a ugly girl, so no feelings.

''Or like this.'' I softly grabbed her face and pulled her lips closer before kissing her full of passion. When I was about to back up, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer.

Please review


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Amu POV**

When I opened my eyes this morning I was staring at a bare chest. I felt two arms who were pushing me against the bare chest. I also felt that the arms where touching my skin, so I wasn't wearing anything like a pyjama. I slowly felt if I was wearing any bra and underpants. Lucky for me, I was. I slowly looked up and saw Ikuto, who was still sleeping. I looked down and saw Ikuto was also only wearing a boxer short.

''Hmm Good morning little strawberry'' I heard him say to against my hair. I could feel my heart beat going a little faster.

''Morning..'' I softly replayed.

''And do you even remember anything for last night?'' He asked. He let his grip on me a little go so I could face him. I thought it over. Then I remembered everything. Tadase and our almost sex, Ikuto with his 5 minutes and his explanation of when you can have sex with someone or not. And then the kiss. When he was about to pull away she kept kissing him. And then.. What happened after that? Did I had sex with him or not? And why were we both almost naked..?

''Sort of..'' I said a little red.

He let go of me and climb on top of me while looking into my eyes.

''Everything?'' He asked with a seriously look on his face.

''Most of it.. I think.'' I whispered the last part. Forgetting for a second how good he can hear.

Ikuto was leaning in closer to me. His hands were near my head. He used his knees to pull my legs apart so he could place his legs between them. I swallowed.

''Most of it he? Does that mean you can remember every touch?'' He said while his hand was stroking my waist. I couldn't bring out a word. I could myself getting redder by every word he said.

''Does that mean you can remember every feeling?'' He said whispering in my ear while putting his, now, hard cock against my special place. Oh god, I knew I had sex with him last night. And I can't even remember. He then placed a kiss just below my ear, I signed in return. Then I quickly putted my hands over my mouth, hoping he didn't hear it. He then looked again into my eyes with a big smirk.

''Am I getting you turned on, Amu?'' he smirked against me. I slowly nodded a little no, I still couldn't get a word out.

'' Are you sure?'' He asked playfully. His hands was striking my side from my breast, to my waist and back up. I could feel my body heated by every touch. I bitted my under lip, to make sure that not another sign slipped out of my mouth. His lips got a little closer to mine and just before they touched he stopped and just stared at me.

''Ikuto..?'' I softly asked.

''Yes?'' I could feel his hot breath against my lips. I had to hold back to not push up and let our lips touch.

''Did we do it..?'' I whispered and blushing like crazy. If I did do it with him, I want to know.

''Would you feel said if I said yes?'' He asked with a little seriously look.

I thought it over. Right now I just wanted to feel his touch over my whole body and crushed my lips on his.

''It wouldn't be the worst thing I guess..'' I slowly and softly said. I placed my hands on his bare chest and looked at my hands. Then I noticed that his chest was light scratched from nails into it.

''You did that, you know?'' He said noticing me looking at his scratches.

I slowly moved my hands down his chest following the scratches with my finger tops.

Ikuto POV

Amy was moving her hands down on my chest following the scratches she made yesterday. I could feel myself getting even more turned on, if that was even possibly. I wanted to kiss her and feel her everywhere. I wanted her to scream out my name and hear her sign and groan. When her fingers reached the top of my boxers I could see her eyes looking at my boxer. There was no doubt in my mind that she could see my erection clearly. I saw a little blush building up on her cheeks. I leaned in and kissed her softly. The moment our lips touched she placed her hands at the back of my neck even pulling me closer in. I slowly pushed my body against her body, I could feel her breast pushing against my chest. And I know she could feel my erection pushing against her hot place. I really wanted to have sex with her right now. But I just couldn't do it, she needed to know.

''Amu?'' I whispered between the kisses.

''Yes?'' She asked me stopping the kisses.

''You need to know that.. we didn't do it yesterday..'' I saw her looking surprised at me.

''You felt asleep because of the alcohol after we got our clothes off.'' It was silence for a few seconds. Then she pushed me of her and got up from the bed. I landed on my back and looked at her surprised. I noticed that she still was barely dressed, god she had a good body. That was not helping the situation right now.

''You let me think we had sex!'' She yelled out at me. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

''And you didn't mind it.'' I added with a little smirk.

''What should I have said then? Oh no god not with you!'' She yelled out. Ok, that hurt quit bad. I lost my smirk.

''No you really didn't mind it Amu. Don't go trowing this act to me right now.'' I said a little angry.

''Why on earth would I wanted to have sex with you?'' She yelled again.

''You know what?'' I got out of bed and grabbed my pants.

''Fine. Have it your way. Screw you Amu.'' I pulled on my pants and grabbed a t-shirt with me before walking out of the door. I slammed the door close behind me. Why the hell couldn't she just admit that she wanted me? Just for a second. I am going to make sure she will admit it.

**Please review **


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Amu POV**

It was in English lesson that we were right now.

''Ok everybody. I need you to make groups of two people.'' The teacher asked

I looked around and saw Kukai already sitting with Utau. Then I looked at Ikuto who was giving me a ''you are kidding right?'' look. I signed.

''Ikuto..?'' I asked slowly. He only raised one eyebrow.

''Do you want to pare up with me?'' I asked softly.

''What's that Amu? I really can't hear you.'' He said with a small smile. I took a deep breath.

''Do you want to pare up with me?'' I asked quickly.

''Oee… You know I would love to.. But..'' He said sarcastic.

''I already pared up with this girl who has a lot more petechial.'' He said with a smirk on his face. I looked to the girl he pointed at. A lot more petechial in her breasts yeah. They were going to fall out if she was wearing her shirt so low.

''Ikuto~ shall we practice a little?'' The girl asked with a sluty tone.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Ikuto got up with the girl and sat somewhere at the back.

''Amu? Are you having a partner?'' The teacher asked.

''No.. I don't..'' I said. I heard the girl at the back, with Ikuto, giggling.

''Then you are with Button.'' The teacher said. I looked around and saw a guy smiling at me, he had really white teeth. He had a little dark skin and brown messy hair. Also he had green eyes, like grass.

''Yo, I am Button, you must be Amu.'' He said while reaching his hand out.

''Nice to me you.'' I said while shaking his hand. Wauw that was a strong hand shake.

''Ok, let's get starting.'' He said while sitting down. I looked back at Ikuto who was giving me a little angry look. It made me smile a little before turning back a focusing on my English book. After the less was finish I walked out of the class room.

''Amu, wait up!'' I looked around and saw Button coming my way.

''What is it?''

''Well I was wondering if I could join you for lunch?''

''Sure.'' I smiled at him. I walked up to Utau and Kukai. Ikuto was also sitting there being irritating by the girl from before. She was trying to put food in his mouth but he just refused every time with giving her a deathly look.

''Amu, did you already heard?'' Utau said enthusiastic.

''No what?'' I asked her while sitting down with Button beside me.

''We have a school trip soon! We go to London!'' Kukai filled her in.

''Really? When?'' I asked surprised

''2 weeks.'' Button said between his eating.

''You knew?'' I asked him

''Yeah. That is why I joined English lessons. It's not like a need them..'' He said with a wink to me. Ok, that was true, in the lessons he knew all the answers. Unlike me, I didn't even get one correct.

''Oh Ikuto! Do you hear that? We can spend even more time together?'' I looked to Ikuto and 'his' girl.

''And who are you exactly?'' Utau asked her.

''I am Saaya, nice to me ya.'' She said happy.

''Oh and guys, this is Button.'' I said to the rest.

I saw Kukai looking to Ikuto and then me for a few times, I just rolled my eyes.

''So..'' I said when it was silence for a few seconds. Ikuto was giving Button a deathly look while Saaya was hugging his arm. Button was looking at Utau and Kukai who where whispering a few things.

''So Amu, what do you usually do when you don't have lessons?'' Button asked me.

''Uhm. Well most of the time Utau is dragging me from shop to shop. But when she isn't doing that I usually sit in the park and read a book. How about you?''

''I like to play honk ball and I also often let out puppies from people around here.''

''Dogs?'' Ikuto asked with one eyebrow raised and still a little deadly looking I might ad.

''Yes, they can be really funny when they are running and playing.'' Button reacted.

''Ikuto~ I am bored..'' Saaya said with a pathetic voice.

Ikuto stood up and Saaya jumped up with him.

''See you later Strawberry.'' He said with a smirk before walking away with Saaya.

''Strawberry?'' Button asked surprised

''Don't even mention it...'' I said with a little undertone.

I stood up.

''I got to go, bye.'' I said before walking away from him. I felt a little bad for leaving him alone at the table but I just needed some time for myself. I walked up to the park and sat somewhere on a bench. I signed deeply. Ikuto was so irritating right now. He never ever wants to be with some of his fan girls and now he was 'spending' time with this Saaya. I also couldn't believe why it was even bothering me so much. I grabbed my book and start reading it. After 5 min. not concentrating and staring at the same page I begun with, I decided that this also wasn't going to work.  
I walked back to my room. When I got in there I saw Ikuto reading his magazine (UPSIDE DOWN) while Saaya was trying to fix her clothes.

''Am I interrupt something ?'' I asked while slowly walking over to my bed. I saw Saaya wanted to say something but Ikuto was first.

''No not really. Saaya was just gone go, right?'' He said while giving Saaya a quick look. She just nodded and left the room. Ikuto looked back at his magazine and turned it around to read it.

''Really? Saaya?'' I said a little loud. Ikuto looked up to me with a blank face.

''Now that isn't really your business is it?'' He said before looking back at his magazine.

''She is a fan girl, for god's sake Ikuto!'' I yelled with trowing my arms up in the air.

''You know what is so great about those fan girls?'' Ikuto said while throwing his magazine away and standing up.

''They would do everything I asked them to do.'' He said with a little smirk.

''Get yourself a pet and command that one, but not girls.'' I said while rolling my eyes.

''I actually meant they do everything I want in bed.'' He added with a little bigger smirk.

''I knew you were a pervert and asshole, but that you also are so low to sleep with that kind of girls is new to me.'' I said with a little angry tone.

''O really? So you are not jealous because I almost had sex with her and not you?'' He said while slowly walking over to me. After I stepped a few steps back I hit my bed, great.

''Jealous? Why would I?'' I said trying to keep my voice cool. Of course I wasn't jealous, right?  
''You know what also is great about those fan girls?'' His face was inches away from my face.

''What?''

''That they CAN admit they want me.'' Ikuto said with a serious face with a small smirk.

''Well that is because they want you, but for me that isn't the case. Now back off.'' I said hoping I would have a little more space.

''You want to know what I think?'' He said coming closer. Then he whispered in my ear.

''I think deep down inside of you, you want me to push you down right now. You want me to kiss you and let my hands run over your whole body.'' He said softly. I had to swallow because of his words. I could remember the last time he did this to me, how good it felt.

''No I don't..'' I could make out softly after a while.

Then he slowly kissed my neck. I had to grab my own t-shirt for not grabbing him and pushing myself against him. Then, just out of nowhere, he walked away. I looked surprised at him.

''I wouldn't want to do anything you don't want right?'' He said before walking away.

I knew that he was trying to push me to admit it, but I couldn't admit something that wasn't true, right? Got I felt so.. so.. unsatisfied right now. It was making my head go crazy. I groaned and let myself fall on my bed.

**Ikuto POV**

I walked out of the room and heard a groan of Amu. I smirked, I knew I almost had won this little game. I just had to push her a little farther. But first, I had to make sure Saaya is leaving me alone. She is driving me crazy, irritating fan girl. I just used her to make Amu a little jealous. When I was walking down the hall I saw Button walking.

''Yo Ikuto! Are you going out man?'' He said with a smile on his face.

''Yes. Why?'' I asked with a little deadly look.

''I just needed to talk to Amu about English.'' He said with a wink. I wanted to hit this guy so badly.

''She is in our room.'' I said softly before walking away.

''Thanks man!'' He said before walking further.

Wait. I thought to myself. I just got Amu sexual frustrated and he is now going to see her alone in our room. Maybe not a good idée. I looked back. I was considering if I should walk back, but then again, my little game could go lost if I did that. Amu is a smart girl, she wouldn't just sleep with someone because I was teasing her. Right? I decided to walk further.

**Amu POV**

God Ikuto is driving me crazy. I was lying on my bed with my face buried in my pillow. I groaned again. Ok, maybe I wanted him to kiss me and touch me like last time. But that wasn't because it was Ikuto. I would have the same with every guy, right? I thought about last time. How his hands felt all over my body.

''Amu?'' I rolled around and saw Button sitting on my bed. When did he got in?

''Are you ok? You look a little red.'' He said before leaning in for feeling my forehead. If I wasn't feeling like this because of Ikuto, then maybe Button could do the same. Right? I thought to myself.

''Are you feeling ok? Your breath is also a little heavy?'' He asked a little concerned about me. I got up a little and crushed my lips on his, I closed my eyes. After a second I felt arms around my waist pushing me closer.

**Please review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

Amu POV  
Did I really think this trough? Button was on top of me with only his boxer on, and I was under him with only my bra and panties left. Button was a really good kisser and his eyes where gorgeous, but it didn't felt like something was missing. Maybe it was because he wasn't kissing my neck, Ikuto always did that.  
His hands made his way to my back to play a little with my bra. He then pulled me into another long kiss and I rapped my arms around his neck. Maybe just kissing was enough for me right now, that must be it.  
"Uhm Button?" I said quickly before he wanted to kiss me again.  
"Yeah?" His breathing was heavier and his hair was even messier. This guy is way beyond sexy. But I really wasn't sure if I wanted to do it right now.  
"I don't know if I want to go further right now." It was a few seconds silence.  
"That's fine." He said before kissing me again softly this time. It took me a little by surprise.  
"Wait, why is that fine?" I asked him a bit surprise.  
"Well if you don't want to, then just don't do it." He said with a soft smile. I couldn't help but smile back a little. Tadase went crazy when I said that. Button then kissed me again sweetly.  
"We should get dressed then." He said before getting up from bed. I dressed myself rather quickly before sitting on my bed and looking at him getting dressed. He was now only wearing his pants and grabbed his shirt. I couldn't help but to admit that he had amazing abs. Then the door opened and I saw Ikuto coming in. He was looking.. startled? Probably because Button was still half naked. He walked in without saying anything, I felt a little guilty. Button putted on his shirt and walked over to me.  
He crushed his lips one last time on mine.  
"I'll see you later babe," he said before walking out of the room. I could feel Ikuto's stare on my body, I made sure to not look into his eyes.

**Ikuto POV**

OMG! Do tell me that I not just have seen that? It must be a very bad dream. Wake up Ikuto! God Dam! It isn't working. And why is Amu staring at her clothes? I calmed myself a little bit down before speaking.

''So.. Was that Button?'' I asked. I saw Amu looking at me with a suspect look in her eyes. But she didn't say anything.

''He told me he had something to talk about with you. Something about English lessons..'' She remanded silence and looked to a wall.

''You know what? I think I also go talk to girl about English Lessons. I think I would be pretty good at just fucking a girl and not giving anything about English!'' I almost yelled the last part I notice. It was because of her. Not reacting to me.  
Then she looked at me with both her eyebrows up. She didn't say anything but I saw her mouthing something. Something Oh My God. This really got on my tempters.

**Amu POV**

What was his problem?! He think he can control me whole life?!  
Then something hit my head. I looked up and saw Ikuto who just gave my head a little hit with his book.  
''AU!'' I yelled out. A little dramatic, I know.

''You almost didn't feel it.'' He said while rolling his eyes.

''You don't know how it felt..'' I said while rubbing my head.

''No I didn't know how IT felt'' He said a little inside of his mouth but I still catches it.  
I then again looked away. He did mean that he didn't know how it would feel to sleep with me. But he didn't knew that I didn't do anything with Button. I maybe should tell him.

''He Ikuto?'' I asked while looking up at him again.

''Yeah?''  
''You know.. Button and I..'' I was starting but I couldn't finish it.

''I don't need to know.'' He said short and sharp before walking back to his bed.

''But maybe if you just would listen then you know..'' again I couldn't finish my line.

''Don't you get it Amu?!'' He then spat at me.

I was a little stunned.  
''Get what?'' I asked. I heard him groan and let himself fall on his bed. I walked over to him.

''Get what?'' I asked again. I saw him looking at me. I saw he was thinking about what to say.  
''I don't get it! Because one moment you don't care about me and then the next you get angry when I am with some other guy!'' I said trying to let him talk.  
''It's an act..'' He said softly.  
''You being angry is an act? While then you are dam good at it.'' I said while sitting down on the bed next to the down lying Ikuto.

''No not that.. The other thing..'' He said while staring into my eyes.

''What other thing?'' I asked a little out of patience.

''Please don't let me say it Amu.'' He said with a almost begging look his face.

''Say what?!'' I was about to get up when someone grabbed my arm and rolled me on the bed. And also that certain someone was now hanging above me. I couldn't see his eyes, his hair was covering it.  
''You are driving me crazy Amu. And I don't know why. The fact that I sometimes can't hold or touch you is making me want to push you against every wall just to feel your heartbeat again and see you getting red.''

''Ikuto you..'' Against I couldn't finish my line.  
''I wasn't done yet.'' He said now looking at me. His eyes were different. A little sad.

''I do care about you Amu. But it is driving me crazy that you don't tell me what you feel or think about me.''  
He then rolled of me, now lying next to me, staring at the ceiling.

''I also care about you Ikuto. But sometimes you are really sweet and other times you are a real asshole, you know that?'' I said. I saw a little smile on his face.

''There is a possibility that that is true.''

''Not a possibility that is just true.'' I said with a little smile. I now was hanging a little bit over him.

''Ikuto?''

''Hmm?''

''I didn't sleep with Button.''

I saw his eyes staring again at me. I swallowed.

''I could have done it, if I wanted but..''

''But?'' He asked.

''I just didn't wanted to do that...'' I said a little softer. He then grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

''You scared me Amu. I really did though you slept with him.''

''You didn't let me finish my lines.''

After a few moment.

''Ikuto, you are still hugging me.''  
No response.  
''Ikuto?''  
No response again. I got a little up and looked at his face. Was he.. sleeping? His grip on me was still too strong to escape. Maybe just for this one time, it is ok to let him sleep with me. Just sleeping! I think...

**Please review! **


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.  
**

**I dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, who also is my niece. She told me a funny story yesterday and that gave me a lot of inspiration for this chapter. Hope you like it :)  
**

**Ikuto Pov**

When I woke up this morning I notice something good. I felt someone next to me. I looked around and saw my little strawberry who was still sleeping. I got out of bed, without waking her. I really needed a shower right now, to get my head straight again. I undressed myself and got into the shower. As the water was running down my head I felt like I could think again. Amu did say she thinks I'm sweet. But then again, she also said that I sometimes really could be an asshole. Maybe I needed to change that. If I would change that, she might fall in love with me. But did I really want her to be in love with me? I got out of the shower and dressed myself before walking into the bedroom again. When I saw Amu sitting on the bed rubbing in her sleeping eyes I knew it for sure. Then I knew it for sure, I want her to be in love with me. Because I was definitely in love with her.

**Later that day..**  
''Serious Amu? You just have to take 3 steps back and one forward.'' I said desperate at her.  
''It is so much to remember!'' She panicked.  
''It's ok, we have time. Just relax and follow what I am doing, ok?'' She gave me a small nod before messing up again. I really had to hold back a sign. When I looked at Amu I could see she was nervous.  
What we were doing right now? We were having dancing lessons from school. Apparently we have a party soon. Not the student parties, but a fancy party. So we had to learn to ballroom dancing. But Amu was giving me a really hard time with this. She is taking every step wrong and moves left when she needs to move right. And I had promised myself this morning to be nicer to her that was so dam hard right now.  
''Maybe we should take a break.'' I said. Amu walked over to the closed seats and sat down with a big sign.  
''It's not fair. I suck at this and the rest is doing such a great job'' We looked around and saw a lot of people already doing the whole dance. I stood up.  
''Come on, I got an idea.'' I reached my hand out for her. She looked at me quizzically.  
''Just trust me, ok?'' I saw her raze one eyebrow before grabbing my hand. For the rest of the walk she just followed me without saying anything. When we were on the roof of the building I turned around.  
''Are we even allowed to be here?'' She asked.

''I come here a lot. It is quit.'' I said.

''And what are we doing here?'' She said. I really wanted to say to her that we could have sex here without someone hearing us but she would yell perverted at me and I didn't need that right now.  
''We can dance her.'' I grabbed her and stood very close to her, in position to dance. Then I filter her up and placed her on my feet.

''This way, you don't have to make the steps. You can feel them.'' I said to her while she was looking at me with those big puzzling eyes.

After a few hours of practicing...  
''So do you want to do the dance one more time? To make sure you got it right?'' I asked her. Honestly, she already knows the whole dance. But this dance was just so passionate. I couldn't help but want to do this over and over again.

''I am really tired Ikuto..'' She begged me. We were still in dance position and she was leaning now against me while looking up with big eyes.

''One last time and you are a free girl.'' I said to her. She immediately jumped up like a happy puppy and got in position. I turned on the song again and got in position myself again. Then we began the dance. First Amu had to walk over to me and turn around me, with that she had to move her hand over my waist. After that there was a boring part of the dance. Then there was this part where Amu had to walk over to me with big steps. She then had to push me away. After that I had to grab her waist and pull her in for a dip. Then you got another boring part. And the lost part was the most fun of it all. Amu had to grab my tie and pull me closer. And that is the end. We stopped and looked both in each other eyes. We were also a little bit heavy breathing because of the dancing. Got she is so beautiful.

''A..'' I was about to say something to her but she then jumped out of my arms.

''I am finally free! What a hard dance to learn.'' She signed out. I got behind her and whispered in her ear.

''You know, that isn't the only hard thing right now.'' I pushed myself a little closer to her so she could feel my erection. She then jumped to the front and looked around a little angry.  
''Ikuto, that is not funny.'' She said a little angry.

''It also wasn't meant to be funny.'' I said with a smirk on my face. I walked over to her and she kept taking steps back when the fence bit her back. I got very close and place my hand above her head, our faces inches away. She was already blushing when I didn't even do anything.

''Ikuto?'' She asked

''Yeah?''

''Does this mean we are going together to the dance?'' I was a little surprised by her question.

''Why? Do you want to go together?''

''Well everybody was constantly changing of dance partners, but when somebody was about to tap you off, you gave them a deadly look.'' She smiled a little bit with the last part.

''I didn't give them a deadly look..'' I murmured while looking to my left.

''You so did!'' She said while giving my chest a little slap and smiling. I noticed that her hand stayed on my chest.

''Do you want to go together to the dance?'' I asked her, now looking in her eyes again. Then I notice that Amu was looking at my lips. No skip that, more like staring at my lips. I couldn't help but smirk a little. She probably notice that and looking fast the other way while blushing.

''Yes.'' She said.

''huh?'' I complete forget what we were talking about.

''I want to go together to the dance.'' She said.

''Oh.''  
''Then I'll pick you up tomorrow night at 8.30 pm.'' I said before walking to the door.

''But we have the same bedroom. You don't have to pick me up.'' She said.

''I know. But I can still pick my date up. I can easily walk out of the door, close the door and knock on the door.'' I said while giving her a wink and opening the door.

''Is that really required?'' She asked

''Yes it is.'' And with that I opened the door and walked away. This dance came exactly on the perfect time.

**Please review! **


	28. Chapter 27

**I am so sorry for not updating for such a long time! Please don't hate me! I just lost my inspiration for a moment. But I did find it back! Hope you like the new chapter :3**

Amu POV

I was looking into the mirror. I was looking pretty good. My dress was white with a little pink ribbon under my breasts. It had a deep V sharp around the breasts, I couldn't wear a Bra in this because you would see it. The back begun low, so you could see most of my back. The dress was short at the front but longer at the back. Utau really did dress me well.  
I walked over to my bed and sat down, while looking at the clock. Ikuto was late.. He already left before I put on my dress and he still hadn't come back. I opened my phone to text Utau.

*** 5 minutes later*  
**There was still no Ikuto and Utau wasn't texting me back.. And this was supposed to be a fun night. I let myself fall into my bed. Then there was a knock on the door. I quickly got up and walked over to the door.

''Wow ! You look great!'' Button said.  
''Thank you.'' I blushed a little.  
''What are you doing here?'' I asked a little curious.  
''Well I didn't wanted to go to the dance. And I got bored in my own room. So I decided to see if you are going to the dance. But seeing your dress I guess you are.'' He said looking at me from shoes to head.  
''I was going..''  
''But..?'' He asked. I bit my lip. I was sure Ikuto was going to come, right? He is only 15 min. late.  
''Well I am just waiting for someone.'' I said finally.  
''So you are waiting he? I can help you with that!'' He said while walking inside.  
''Help?'' I asked  
''I could keep you company for a little while.'' He said while smiling soft.  
I thought it over.. Ikuto still wasn't here so why not.  
''Sure.'' I said with a soft smile.

*** After 5 minutes ***  
I was looking at the cards Button just placed on the tablet. I had totally lost this game!  
''That is not fair! You cheated!'' I said with a smile on my face.  
''I don't need it to cheat.'' He said while giving me a wink.  
I turned around to see the clock. Ikuto has been 20 minutes late. Then I felt a finger run down my back. I could feel shivering trough my whole body.  
''You know.. You really look beautiful tonight.'' Button said. I could hear he was really close to my back. I felt him slowly pushing my hair away from my neck before giving it a soft kiss. Then there was a knock on the door. I jumped up quickly. Button grabbed my arm.  
''You know.. You also could stay here tonight.. With me.'' He said while looking at me. Button was really hot and I would be sure any other girl would have dead just by the way he was looking at me right now. But I knew that Ikuto was waiting for me at the door and that was making my heart beat faster. Not this guy in front of me.  
There was another knock at the door. This time it was a little louder.  
''I have to go..'' I said against Button, who released his grip on my arm.  
''Are you sure?'' He asked again softly.  
''Strawberry?'' I heard Ikuto from the other side of the door. I could feel my lips turn into a smile. There was no way I was letting Ikuto stand before that door.  
''I am pretty sure.'' I said to Button before opening the door.

When I opened the door I found Ikuto leaning against the door jamb. He was wearing a white blouse with the three buttons on the top open. He had a tie but was wearing it very loose. And he was wearing a black skinny jeans. He was looking really good. Maybe even smoking hot.  
''Ready?'' He asked. Then his eyes spotted Button. I saw his jaw line tense up a little.  
''I was just about to leave.'' Button said, more to Ikuto than to me.  
''Have fun Amu.'' He whispered to me before walking outside of the door.  
''What was he doing here?'' Ikuto asked. I could hear a little irritation in his voice.  
''You were late and he was bored.'' I simply said. I could see his eyes narrowed a little.  
''Ready?'' I asked with a smile.  
''Almost.'' He held his hand up with a little box.  
''What is this?'' I asked before accepting it.  
''Just a little something.'' I opened the box and found a little silver bracelet with a small strawberry on it. I looked at Ikuto who was pretending to look outside a window in the hall.  
''I love it!'' I said before putting it on.  
''Thank you.'' I said to him when he was finally looking. He just shrugged his shoulders.  
''We should be going, otherwise we are going to be late.'' He said to me.  
''You were the one who was late!'' I said before closing the door behind me.  
''yeah yeah..'' He said before hooking his arm in mine.

When we arrived at the party I looked my eyes out. Everything was so beautiful with decoration tonight. Also everybody was all dressed up. I was a few girls looking, no more staring, at Ikuto. I looked up at Ikuto who was just looking around to see if he saw, probably Kukai.  
''Are you looking for Kukai?'' I asked  
''Yeah that idiot texted me that he had to tell me something amazing.'' You could hear the sarcasm form the word amazing.  
''Utau didn't even replied to my texting.'' I said a little softer.  
I saw Ikuto raise an eyebrow before getting an amazing smirk on his face.  
''What is it?'' I asked a little curious.  
''No nothing.'' He said still smirking but now looking in front of him.  
''Ikuto tell me, I wanne know!'' I pounded like a little child.  
''Not a change.''  
''Even not if you get a little reward?'' I asked seductive.  
''O no strawberry, that won't work right now.'' He said still with a smirk. I crossed my arms.  
''But ask me again later.'' He said with a wink at me. I could feel my cheeks heat up.  
''Let's go inside.'' I simply said.

When we got inside we saw a lot of people dancing and drinking, of course. There also was a sitting room, it was more like a living room with people everywhere, standing, sitting and even laying. That's when I spotted Utau sitting on a couch. I pulled a bit on his arm and pointed at Utau and Kukai, who was standing somewhere else in the room.  
'' See you in a bit strawberry'' He said before walking over to Kukai. I walked over to Utau.  
''I told you that dress would look amazing on you!'' Utau said when she saw me walking over to her.  
''Thank you Utau. You look nice to.'' I said before sitting next to her.  
''Didn't you get my text?'' I asked her. She looked surprised at me before opening her purse and looking at her phone.  
''I am so sorry Amu! I didn't even realized. But it seems like Ikuto did come after all.'' She said while looking at Ikuto who was talking to Kukai. I noticed that Kukai was blushing while Ikuto was having a very very big smirk on his face. To big…  
''What's up with those two? Ikuto has been wearing a big smirk on his face for too long.'' I said. When Utau didn't respond I looked up at her. Her face was even more red than a tomato.  
''Utau?'' I asked a little suspicious.  
''Well.. I don't really know how to tell you this..'' She finally said while playing with her hands.  
Then it hit me. Kukai who had to tell something Amazing. Ikuto who was smirking. Utau who was red as a tomato and not answering my texting.  
''You didn't…'' I asked softly.  
She just nodded yes. My eyes grew bigger.  
''With Kukai..?'' I asked still soft.  
''Yeah.'' She said with a soft smile. I still couldn't believe that Utau had sex with Kukai. It would explain Ikuto's big smirk.  
'' And? How was it?'' I asked her. I really didn't knew what you have to say in the kind of situations.  
'' Well at first it was really painfully. But he was really sweet and soft, so that didn't last long. It was really nice. But also really weird…''  
I started to laugh and Utau joined me very soon.  
'' I am happy for you Utau.'' I said after laughing.  
'' Thank you Amu.'' She said before hugging me.  
'' I am sure you will find someone soon to.'' She said with a small wink at me.  
'' What is to suppose to mean?'' I asked curious.  
'' Want to dance little strawberry?'' I heard someone say against my neck. I didn't have to look around to see that Ikuto was standing there.  
'' But I was talking to Utau..'' I said.  
'' It's fine! I am going to get Kukai to the dance floor too.'' She said before walking up to Kukai. I turned around to found Ikuto standing there before me with his hand help up for me.  
'' May I have this dance from you?'' He asked with a little snooty in his voice.  
'' No. You have to.'' I said before grabbing his hand. We walked over to the dance floor, they were playing a slow song so I put my arms around Ikuto' neck and he placed his hands on my hips.  
'' And?'' He asked  
'' What?'' I asked a little confused.  
'' Did you already find out the big news?'' he said with a smirk on his face.  
'' Yes.'' I said while looking somewhere else. I could feel my cheeks turn red. Stupid cheeks, I thought to myself. I could hear Ikuto laugh. Not smirk, just laugh. I looked up at him.  
'' You are so sweet and innocent. But sometimes so late of getting things.''  
'' Hmm..'' I didn't give much of a reply.  
'' You didn't forget about the special dance right?'' he asked  
'' How could I? You were forcing me to do it so much I can dream it!'' I complained.  
'' Good.''  
A few seconds after Ikuto said that the DJ begun talking.  
''Ok people, listen up! You better get on your places because we are going to play your special dance!''  
Ikuto was pretty quick in finding a place to dance. I looked up at him. He was just looking at the DJ to begin playing the song. I didn't really understand why he liked the dance so much. I looked over at Utau and Kukai. Kukai was whispering a few things in Utau's ear and Utau was just laughing about it. I could see Kukai's hand was on her ass. It was kind of weird to know that they had sex. No, it was kind of weird to know that they had sex tonight. I signed and looked back at Ikuto. Then the DJ start playing the song. I could still remember the steps very well. But I was really distracted with Ikuto's hands on my body the whole time. It was like he was toughing me more than he had to from the song. Then the end of the dance came. I grabbed Ikuto's tie and pulled him closer. Just before our noises, and lips, could though the music stopped. I looked into Ikuto's eyes, but he was staring at my lips. It was kind of making me nervous. I unconscious bit my lip a little. I saw Ikuto's eyes got a little big bigger before moving closer to me.

**PAM PAM PAM PAM! I hope you enjoyed the chapter **** I am looking forward to your reviews. **


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
Warning! This chapter contains sexual activities!**

****_Amu POV_

Then the end of the dance came. I grabbed Ikuto's tie and pulled him closer. Just before our lips could tough the music stopped. I looked into Ikuto's eyes, but he was staring at my lips. It was kind of making me nervous. I unconscious bit my lip a little. I saw Ikuto's eyes got a little big bigger before moving closer to me. Just before our lips touched I heard something.  
'' Yo Amu!'' I turned my head pretty fast to the left and saw Button standing there with a big smile on his face. And then I felt lips on my cheeks, but they were fast gone. When I quickly turned my head I saw Ikuto with a very irritating look on his face. Maybe even angry.  
''Ikuto…?'' I asked soft. I just got snapped out of the moment with Ikuto from the yelling of Button. And he did not look pleased with that. Just before he was about to say something I felt an arm going around my waist.  
'' You are dancing really fine.'' Button said in a whispering a sexy voice. ''It almost made me want to drag you of the dance floor and do naughty thing with you.''  
I could feel my cheeks heat up from his words. I also noticed that Ikuto his jaw line begun to tense up.  
'' I think I'll go get a drink.'' He said between his teeth. I also noticed that he held his hands in fists. When he walked away I turned to Button.  
'' I thought you weren't going to the party.'' I asked  
'' I changed my mind. Want to know what changed my mind?'' He said in a playfully way.  
'' What? '' I played the game along but I was looking for Ikuto near the bar.  
'' You and that beautiful dress of yours.'' He said while running a finger down my arm. I just gave him a small smile in return.  
'' So what is going on with you and Ikuto? '' He asked following my eyes to see Ikuto standing at the bar.  
'' Oh nothing..'' I just said. I mean how do you explain what was going on between us? Because I didn't really know it myself. I did begin with a little playing but lately something changed.  
'' Nothing he? So than it is ok if I do this?'' I was so lost in thoughts that I did notice that Button was kissing me after a few seconds. I softly pulled away, I didn't want this.  
'' You can't just kiss me like that.'' I said in a soft but angry whisper.  
'' You bet I can!'' He said before leaning in for another kiss. I quickly putted my hand before his mouth.  
'' No you can't.'' I said a little harder but still a whisper. I saw Button looking a little confused. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled my outside, so that no one was around.  
'' I am getting a little confused over here Amu.'' He said with a serious tone to me. He was standing close, to close if you would ask me. I didn't really know how to explain this.  
'' One moment you are all over me and kissing me. Almost having sex.'' He putted the word sex out like it was extremely important.  
'' And the next moment you don't want anything to do with me.'' He said a little despaired.  
'' Just tell me, are you into this Ikuto guy? Because if you are, I will stay away from you. But if you don't then I'll make sure you are mine.'' He was looking me right into my eyes, as if he was trying to read them.  
'' It's not that.. I think I am just not into you in that way..'' I finally said.  
For seconds it was silence. But he kept looking me into my eyes as if he was trying to see if I was lying.  
'' And why is that?''  
'' I don't know..I just don't feel anything in that way for you..'' I saw Button his eyes change a little. He looked really hurt. I almost felt like rapping my arm around him and pull him closer. Before I could even do that I heard someone cleared his throat. I looked up and saw Ikuto standing a few steps away looking into, well, nowhere.  
'' Ok.. I guess I'll see you around Amu.'' Button said before slowly walking away. When he passed by Ikuto he stopped.  
''Ikuto.''  
''Button.'' I saw a look going on between them before Button walked away.  
''So that was an interesting conversation.'' Ikuto simply said before slowly walking over to me. I just shrugged my shoulders. He was moving and I was stepping back. After a few steps my back hit the wall and Ikuto was very close. He was leaning on one hand above my head.  
'' So... ''  
'' How long were you standing there?'' I asked a little curious.  
'' Long enough. What wasn't I suppose to hear?'' He asked with a little smirk on his face. I just looked at him. There he was going again, playing words with his smirk. How was I supposed to know what this even was? I looked at the ground after a few seconds.  
'' Amu? What's wrong?'' He asked. I just shrugged my shoulders again. He lifted up my face so that I was looking again to him. Now he was looking serious and concerned. I signed.  
'' Do you know how many faces you have?''  
'' Well yes, I have an I Don't Care.'' He said while making the face  
'' I have a Begging Look.'' He said while making puppy eyes. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that one.  
'' And of course my famous Sexy Face.'' He said before making a sexy smirk and giving me a wink.  
'' You are forgetting about your I Pretend I Am Not Listening But I Am Listening face.'' I said with a laugh on my face while poking him in the side.  
'You are not suppose to know that one.'' He said with a little smile.  
'' I know everything.'' I said with a wink. I saw Ikuto's face get serious in a few seconds.  
'' But Amu, what was that all about with Button?'' He asked  
'' What about him?'' I didn't liked the sudden change of subject.  
'' Well, he is a great guy, not bad looking and willing to give you everything you want.''  
'' Yeah I suppose.''  
'' So why turn him down?'' He asked with one eyebrow up.  
''Can I ask you something?'' I asked after a few seconds.  
'' No not fair. I asked you first.'' He said a little playfully.  
'' Fine than I won't answer your question.'' I said putting my arms over each other and holding them to my chest. I heard Ikuto sign.  
'' Sometimes you are such a child.''  
'' Am not.'' I said with a little angry voice. I saw Ikuto's lips curls up. Not in a smirk but into a smile. And then he kissed me. It was a light tough and a soft kiss. I felt myself leaning in when he pulled away. He looked at me with a thinking look. After 10 seconds I got a little nervous under his thinking look at me.  
'' So..'' I softly said hoping to change the weird situation.  
'' Can I..'' He said softly.  
'' What? '' I asked curious.  
'' Never mind.'' He mumbled before putting his hands in his pockets.  
'' No Ikuto! I wanne know!'' I said while giving his a soft slap on his arm. He was leaning in really close and stopped just before our lips thoughts. His eyes were looking right at mine.  
'' Can I.. Do that again?'' He asked soft with his eyes full of lust. I could feel my heart beating faster. He was asking for another kiss. I just nodded my head in a soft yes and immediately I felt his lips crush on mine. This kiss was more passionate and hard. His hands made his way to my waist and my hand found his way around his neck and into his soft hair. I could get lost in his hair. When his tong entered my mound I found myself pulling him closer to me. I needed this so badly. This was exactly what Button couldn't give me. After a while I felt his hand slip under my dress and softly stroked my upper leg. Then his hand made his way to my ass before squeezed my ass softly. He was pushing himself closer to me. I could feel he was already hard down there, he was getting more and more excided. I opened my eyes and looked at him. And for the first time I didn't push him away but pushed myself against him even farther. Because I knew this was right with Ikuto. He was feeling the same as I was, in Love. When he felt me pushing closer he opened his eyes with a little surprise. He stopped the kiss for a seconds. I gave him a small smile and kissed him soft and fast. I saw Ikuto smirking, again, before kissing me.

_* 5 Minutes later*_  
Ikuto and I were standing before our room, still kissing. The way back Ikuto didn't let me go. And every 5 seconds he was kissing me. It was like he was afraid that I would change my mind, kind of sweet. And right now, he wouldn't let me go. He had both his hands on the sides of my face pulling me closer. He stopped kissing me and putted our foreheads against each other. He then putted an arm around my waist and kissed my forehead pulling me close to him. With his other hand he was trying to get his keys out of his pockets.  
''You know it would be easier if you would let me go.'' I said laughing a little at him.  
''Never.'' He whispered before kissing me again. I couldn't help but smile against his lips. Surprisingly enough he got the door open while kissing me. When we got in the room I broke the kiss of. Ikuto quickly closed the door, with locking it. While I made my way over to his bed, I sat on the edge of the bed.  
'' There are going a lot of things through my head when I am seeing you sitting on my bed.'' He made sure to mention that it was his bed.  
'' O really? '' I said a little playfully.  
'' And what I would do this? '' I said before scrawling on the bed on my back. When I saw his eyes got bigger with one eyebrow lifted I couldn't help but laugh a little. He looked like he was holding in and was about to lose control every second. When I signed him to come over with my finger he immediately jumped on the bed and crawled over me. He kissed me again while his hands were discovering my body. His kisses left my lips and made his was to my neck. When he kissed my sensitive spot I couldn't help in a moan. I could feel his smirk against my neck before kissing my neck more. I let my fingers run over his t-shirt, feeling his abs. After a while I slipped my hands under his shirt and let my fingers run free. When I left a little scratch on him with my nails I could hear him moan. Ikuto stopped kissing my neck and stretched himself out. He pulled up his t-shirt and threw it somewhere in the room. He got back to kissing my neck but he was lowering his kisses slowly to my breasts.

**Warning! If you don't want to read sexual stuff, you should be stop reading here.**

Ikuto POV  
I was about to lose my mind. I knew this would be her first time so I had to be gentle, but her movements under me and here moans where driving me crazy. I needed to feel her skin but she was still wearing this dam dress. I slipped my hand to her back to open the zipper. When Amu heard the noise of the zipper she froze. SHIT. I said to myself. I knew she was going to change her mind about this. But she gave my hand a little more space by lifting her back up. This also had a result of pressing her inner thigh to my already stone hard dick. I just couldn't help but moan about her action before unzipping her very fast. I saw Amu having a little smirk on her face. It was sexy but also a little bit scaring, like she just found out what control she had. I felt that she was wearing no bra. Good, because those things are a pain in the ass to get off. I looked at Amu her eyes.  
'' Are you sure you want to continue this?'' I asked her. I wouldn't forgive myself is she would regret this. Knowing that her first kiss was a disaster, I wanted to make sure this wouldn't end like that.  
'' Can you still stop? '' She asked with a little too innocent voice. I had to swallow because I could answer her.  
'' Of course.'' I said, trying to keep my breathing under control.  
'' But what are you going to do with this?'' She asked even more innocent before stroking my hard dick through my pants. I let out a loud moan before looking at her. She had a little devil smirk on her face and she had putted one finger in her mouth and was softly biting down on it. She probably doesn´t even know how sexy she was looking for me right now.  
''If you really don´t want to do this, I'll find a way for that.'' I answered her question while whispering it into her hair. Then I'll felt her hand made her way to my belt and started to unlock it.  
'' If I didn't wanted this, you think I would have let you pull me back to our room?'' She asked me. I smirked a little at her reaction.  
'' I just wanted to be sure. But now that I am..'' I said before pushing her dress down her body exposing her breasts. Before she could put her hands on her breasts to escape from my eyes I already had her arms pinned next to her.  
'' Don't.'' I simply said. I grabbed one breast with my hand and start massaging it. After a while I putted one of her already hard nipples into my mouth. Slowly undressed her from the rest of the dress. I noticed that she was wearing pink panties, how appropriate. I felt Amu her fingers made her way into my hair pulling me closer to her. I softly let one hand run down from her breasts to her belly. When I reached her panties I started playing with the edge of it. After a while I heard her sign, not moan, just sign.  
'' Ikuto '' She asked while breathing heavy.  
'' Yes Amu?'' I asked her playfully  
'' Can you stop teasing me? '' She sounded like begging.  
'' Getting a little bossy?'' I asked Amu with a smirk on my face.  
'' We are if you don't hurry up.'' She mumbled.  
When I slipped my hand inside of her panties and started to rub her clit she let out a few moans. After a while I could hear her breathing getting faster. I slowly pushed one finger inside of her. God she was thigh and that was just only one finger. I slowly pushed my finger inside her and out. I couldn't help myself from putting a second finger inside of her. I moved my head away from her breasts and slowly made it to her pussy. I could see her pussy sucking up my fingers. I slowly moved my face closer and give her clit a little kiss. She reacted with a long moan. After a while I could feel her getting close. She had her fingers inside of my hair pushing me closer to her. I slowly pushed in three fingers and started to pump her faster. After a few seconds I felt (and heard) she relies on my fingers. I slowly pulled out and moved back up to me and gave her a small kiss.  
'' And how was that?'' I asked. I noticed that I was breathing very fast and heavy myself.  
'' That.. was.. amazing..'' She said when she finally did catch her breath back. I knew I needed to give her to recover but I felt like I was about to explode. I slowly went down for her neck again and start kissing her. After a few seconds I could feel Amu her finger tops running down my abs. As if I could get any harder than that I already was. Then I felt her fingers pushing my pants down. I slowly lend her a hand with this. After my pants was down there was only my boxer between us. I saw Amu looking a little concerned about the big bobble in my boxer. I softly kissed her lips trying to comfort her before slowly removing my boxer. I could feel her breath hitch from the seeing my dick. My little dude wasn't small at all. I knew that, one of the things I am proud of, if I may say myself. I softly grabbed her hand and placed it on my dick. I couldn't help but moan about the feeling. I softly moved her hand over my dick, I knew he hadn't done this kind of stuff so I had to teach her. When she got the hint she began to move on her own. I could feel myself getting really close in such a short time. I had to pull away from her hand, I didn't want to come like that. I softly settled between her legs. When my dick was in position I gave her a long kiss. Softly I pushed inside of her. She was really thigh. I had to hold back to not fuck her right now very hard. I grabbed the end of the bed with my hand. I could see that Amu was in pain of this. When I was fully in I rested a little for her to adjust to it. I was placing small kisses around her neck. When she let out a little sign I started to pull out slowly. I noticed that there was a little blood. I was the first man who was entering Amu. It turned me on even more. And then I went back inside of her. I noticed that it was getting a little easier. After a few times I saw that Amu wasn't in pain anymore and I started to build up my pace. I could hear her moans grew louder with every movement. After a while I noticed that Amu's hips were meeting my trusts and I went even deeper. I felt myself getting closer.  
'' Amu, I am close. Can I…?'' I almost begged her.  
'' Me too.'' She said between her moans.  
When I was almost there, I placed two fingers on her clit rubbing it while trusting hard into her.  
''Ikkuuutoo!'' I could feel her walls around me getting even tighter and whit one last trust I let everything that I had out inside of her. After that I collapsed on top of her. Both of us were out of breath. I slowly pulled out of her and lied down next to her.

She looked at me and smiled softly at me before crawling closer to me and closer her eyes. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was how I wanted to let this girl go.

**Hope you liked it **** Please leave a review! I am very curious what you all thought of it.  
**


End file.
